Breadkit's Legacy - Warrior Cats FanficTrollfic
by BeileBelle
Summary: A Fanfic based on cliche Trollfic tropes, but I try and make them work. Breadkit is treated like a god in Thunderclan and is liked by everyone, he even is said to be the next leader. Meanwhile, his brother Toastkit is constantly abused and outcasted by his clan. But when the time arrives, the brothers must fight for what they were destined to be.
1. Prologue (And Alliances)

I forced myself into doing this. What even is my life.

Thunderclan Alliances.

Leader: Goodstar - Friendly brown tabby tom with wide yellow eyes.  
Deputy: Stevehawk - Evil-looking guy. I think he's a blood red cat or something.  
Medicine Cat: Monkeytail - Beautiful light brown she-cat with purple eyes.  
Apprentice: Normalpaw - Grey she-cat with green eyes. Ew normie.

Warriors:

Bloodclaw - White tom with red paws.  
Shiningbeauty - Light grey she-cat with blonde highlights, beautiful green eyes.  
Llamablaze - Brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Goodstar's sister.  
Apprentice: Plumpaw - Light purple she-cat with yellow eyes.  
Heartburn - Light ginger she-cat with red across her chest.  
Budlight - Ginger tabby tom with white underbelly, drinking obsession.  
Apprentice: Ricepaw - White tom with light brown spots. Green eyes.

Queens and kits:

Moonshine, mother of Budlight's kits. - Grey she-cat with blue eyes.  
Kits:  
Salmonkit - Red tom with large green eyes

Hardkit - Grey tabby tom with blue eyes.  
Scotchkit - Ginger she-cat with blue eyes.  
Palekit - Light ginger with grey spots.

Brightlight, mother of Stevehawk's kits. - Golden she-cat.  
Kits:  
Breadkit - Handsome sandy brown tom with brown eyes.  
Toastkit - Dark brown tom with blood red eyes.

* * *

Tonight was a beautiful night tonight. Monkeytail was sitting outside with her apprentice, Normalpaw. The brown she-cat gazed up at the stars, and simply murmured. "The prophecy is starting to take form." The smaller grey she-cat gazed at her mentor with a questioning look. "Now? So..."  
"Yes, it's Brightlight's kits."  
Normalpaw nodded, feeling a pit in her stomach. She had only been an apprentice for a week, and now there's an important prophecy that could very well change the course of history? What are the odds? "Should we go tell her?" The medicine cat nodded, and escorted them both towards the nursery. Inside was a beautiful golden she-cat, curled by two masses of brown fur. One dark, and one light. Monkeytail's purple eyes dulled, and she spoke bluntly. "Bright, your kits are two ancient beats awakened from history. Make sure you lead them on the right path."  
The golden tabby looked confused, then looked at her two kits. The two weren't named yet. "So... I'm guessing the predictions were true..." Her amber gaze then turned cold, and the queen stood over the dark brown tabby. Normalpaw couldn't tell what she was going to do until Brightlight unsheathed her claws and slashed them across the kit's cheek, blood flowing to the floor. Monkeytail screeched, waking up a nearby Moonshine. "No, Brightlight, don't!" The medicine cat tackled the queen to the floor, pinning her instantly.  
"What!? I'm getting rid of the demon before he can harm my son!"  
"That demon is your son too! So deal with it! If you kill him and screw with the prophecy, Starclan is going to get revenge on you..."  
That was what shut Brightlight up. "Fine." She huffed. Normalpaw was shivering in the corner through all of this. The young apprentice feared for the she-cat's mental health, if she was so quick to react by trying to kill her own son.  
"I'll go get some cobwebs." The apprentice stared at the light brown tom, and sighed. He'd be destined for great things, if the prophecy was true about him.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Start of a Legacy or Something

Today was a beautiful day today. The birds were singing, the flowers were blooming, and Breadkit was outside.

The small light brown tom laughed as he ran around the camp, kicking up dirt as he crashed nearby the nursery. Beside him stood his dark brown tabby brother, Toastkit. Breadkit smiled childishly and crashed into his brother, pinning him to the ground. "Gotcha! How are you doing, bro?"  
Toastkit sighed. "The clan hasn't burnt to ashes, so I guess it's okay."  
"Wow, thanks Edgekit."  
"Don't call me that, please! And get off of me!"  
"Bro, you're literally the edgiest piece of trash I've seen. And no, we're playing warriors and you're Shadowclan!"  
"I said get off!" Toastkit pleaded, kicking Breadkit off harshly. The light brown tom fell to the ground with an 'oof!' and started crying at the pain. Almost immediately Brightlight, the two brother's mother, came running out, looking at her injured son in horror. Once she knew that Breadkit was okay, her amber eyes almost burned into Toastkit's gaze. "... Toastkit, what did you do..?" She hissed coldly. The small dark tabby flinched and quickly stood up. "I'm so sorry, Mo- Ma'am! He wouldn't listen to me!"  
"And why should he listen to you, you dirty mongrel..." She hissed, unsheathing her claws and taking large steps towards Toastkit. Breadkit ignored the dramatic scene going on, along with the new blood scent. Instead, he raced towards his friend Plumpaw, her purple fur shining in the sun. "Heyyyy Plumpawwww!" He chirped, rolling in like a monster truck. The she-cat laughed as she saw him and the tom could spot some red in her face.  
"Ya wanna sneak out with me and Ricepaw? We brought coookkkiiiieeeessss." She smiled, holding up a cookie jar. Breadkit spazzed out of existance and reformed. "YES!" He shouted, bursting out of camp. He didn't care about getting caught, since he wouldn't get a punishment anyways. Goodstar even said that he's free to do so since he is destined to become leader one day. He could hear the brother and sister behind him, and he stopped as Plumpaw and Ricepaw joined him in their journey through the territory.

* * *

 **Ay, so if you don't know, I rewrote this! I hated this beginning chapter to guts and finally decided to change it slightly. Anyways, if you're new, prepare for a lot of crap to go down.**


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Adventures in the Forest

Breadkit bounced up and down with glee as he, Plumpaw, and her brother Ricepaw ventured through the forest. The little kit sniffed around the bushes, his brown eyes filled with curiosity. The flowers were so nice! The sky was nice! Everything was nice! Plumpaw looked over her shoulder and smiled, Breadkit noticed the slightest bit of red in her face. Ricepaw simply stayed quiet. He was usually like this, even to Breadkit. Just then, the older tom's nose twitched and he murmured. "Shadowclan and foxes, we should leave and tell Goodstar or Stevehawk..."

"And basically tell them we were out here? No way, bro bro." Plumpaw huffed.

Breadkit scented the scent too, even though he had no idea what they were supposed to smell like. He knew anyways. "Plumpaw, we should go..." The purple she-cat's eyes gazed at him and her eyes softened. "Ugh, fine. Come on." She then turned to leave. Ricepaw ran behind her. Breadkit was about to join them when he saw the strangest thing he's seen since one of his father's demon summoning rituals.

Shadowclan cats were screaming and riding on the backs of foxes like cowboys on bulls. Breadkit's bright brown eyes widened and he screamed, somehow running faster than the foxes. "Come on guys, we need to go, now!" Ricepaw and Plumpaw's eyes widened as well and they began to run as well. After a lot of running, the Shadowclan foxpatrol caught up with the trio of young cats. One of them suddenly grabbed Breadkit by the scruff. The kit screamed out, "hEY! GUyS, HELP!" Plumpaw almost stopped to help, but Ricepaw shouted something to her to make her run towards the camp.

"Okay guys, we got what we wanted, we can go now!" The Shadowclanner that held Breadkit shouted to his gang, and the foxes stopped and started back to Shadowclan territory. Breadkit still continued screaming. The tom holding him whacked him in the head and Breadkit's vision turned to black.

Hours had passed before Breadkit regained conscientiousness. He was in a dark pit, random faces surrounded him. He could see two cats blocking the entrance. "Oh look, it's awake." A monotonous voice came, followed by a voice that sounded like a bell. "Lizardkit, be nice!" Breadkit's vision cleared, and he could see two other kits about the same age as him. The one with the monotone was a pure black tom with golden eyes, the other one was a golden she-cat with enchanting aqua eyes. Breadkit smiled, and jumped up. "Hey! I'm Breadkit, we seem to be in mortal danger!" He said gleefully. The she-kit chuckled. "Hey, I'm Cutekit. This party pooper here is Lizardkit. I'm from Riverclan and he's from Windclan. I'm guessing you're from Thunderclan?" The tom nodded, and Cutekit laughed. They then started a conversation, Lizardkit not taking much part in it.

Suddenly, the two guards were tossed out of the way and Breadkit and his fellow prisoners were tugged out of the pit, Plumpaw's eyes were widened with worry and fear. Breadkit could see Shadowclan cats, foxes, and the other clans fighting. He could see blood everywhere. "Breadkit, are you okay!? Did they hurt you?" Plumpaw was on the edge of crying. Suddenly, a fox dove in from the side, aiming it's claws at Breadkit. Time almost stopped. The kit braced for impact.  
But nothing happened, Breadkit didn't feel any pain, he looked up at the two other kit's expressions, and then turned. There he saw the bloody figure of Plumpaw, her limbs shaking. The she-cat screamed curses at the fox, tears in her eyes. The fox finally fled, and Plumpaw collapsed in the dust, her amber eyes wide with pain. Breadkit screamed and shook his friend's pelt. The purple she-cat smiled, and her body fell limp without a single word. Lizardkit and Cutekit simply stared at the dead body in shock, the sight mentally scarring them.

Breadkit started crying and his claws suddenly turned into snipers. The previously harmless kit was now a killing machine, his gun claws shooting at every fox in sight. Every cat froze at the sight. Breadkit screeched, "This needs to stop now! These foxes killed my friend, this didn't need to happen!" Every cat stared at the now blank eyed Shadowclanners. The one he assumed was leader started to speak. "Thank you, kit, for freeing us. The foxes were creatures from the Dark Forest that controlled us. We're sorry about your friend, but we owe you dearly." He dipped his head, and turned to the other three clans. Breadkit could see Goodstar nodding to the leader, and Stevehawk growled. Brightlight rushed over to him, along with Lizardkit's and Cutekit's mothers, and he was dragged home. His mother was nagging him about going out of camp while Monkeytail checked his wounds. Breadkit noticed Normalpaw carrying Plumpaw's body and he started to cry. He would kill all foxes, every last one. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In The Eyes of Toast.

It has been about a moon now since Plumpaw's death. The mental image of Normalpaw dropping the body in the middle of camp, followed by his brother's screams and Goodstar's mortified expression of his daughter's dead body filled the kit's head. He had kept Normalpaw company in her depression during this, but he didn't understand why she would act the most out of everyone in the clan. Her constant crying attacks and screams and... thoughts... were somehow worse than her whole family, even though it seemed as though Plumpaw and Normalpaw were bitter rivals. With their differences and outlooks on life, along with Normalpaw's attitude and everything else. Toastkit could only guess she deeply cared for her sister on the inside.

Toastkit shook his head out of his thoughts, finding himself in the Medicine Cat's den. He could see Monkeytail sorting through herbs, where was Normalpaw? Did she disappear? The brown tom began to panic and he ran up to the older medicine cat. "Um, Monke- I mean ma'am... Do you know where Normalpaw went to..?"  
"Please, kid, you don't have to call me ma'am, who taught you that?"  
"Brightlight, she won't allow me to call her mother. Anyways, answer my question please... If you can..."  
Toastkit could see Monkeytail mutter a curse under her breath before she answered. "That girl went to go grab some food to clear her head. She's been getting better recently though, thanks to you. I saw Breadkit trying to give her one of his speeches, but she yelled at him and moved on. I think you're the only one she tolerates these days, besides from me of course." Toastkit couldn't help but smile, he liked the feeling of actually being of use. He was about to go find his friend when Goodstar's yowl echoed through the camp. "OKAY THUNDERCLANNERS, TO THE ROCK O CEREMONIES!"

Monkeytail escorted Toastkit to the clearing, where Brightlight sat with Breadkit. His mother sent the tiny kit a glare, and he stayed beside the medicine cat. They both sat down, and were soon joined by Normalpaw. Toastkit sent the she-cat a smile, and she simply nodded and rubbed his head with her paw, messing up his fur. "It's your time to shine, Toaster." She finally said with a small smile. He nodded with teary eyes and stepped up as Goodstar called his name. "Toastkit, do you hereby accept to train under Thunderclan as an apprentice, and promise to give your life to the clan, even at the cost of your own life?" Goodstar never remembered the actual lines, so he improvised. He did it so often Toastkit never knew the original phrase.  
"I do."  
"Then by the power invested in me given by Starclan, I name you Toastpaw. Heartburn!" A small light ginger she-cat stood up nervously, her eyes filled with anxiety. "Okay Heartburn, I would give Toastpaw to Bloodclaw over there, but the dude reclined my offer to train him. So your stuck with him, I'm sorry." Heartburn swiftly nodded and stood by the newly-made apprentice. Toastpaw had never gotten to meet the she-cat personally, but he had heard rumors that she was the daughter of a cold-blooded rouge that terrified Riverclan and Shadowclan in the past, but her mother neither confirmed nor denied the rumors, rather ignore them and never speak of them.  
"Okay Breadkit, over here." Toastpaw watched his brother walk up proudly towards the leader. Goodstar smiled bowed his head. "Breadkit, from this day forwards until you have earned your warrior name, you shall be known as Breadpaw. I shall pass down my knowledge onto you, and take you on as my apprentice." Breadpaw smiled cheerfully and was smothered in hugs by Brightlight. Stevehawk even smiled of approval for his son. Toastpaw couldn't help but feel alone and left out.  
"Okay Toastpaw, I'm happy to be your mentor. We'll start training tomorrow. I expect you to get good rest. I'll make you into the best warrior in Thunderclan if it's the last thing I do." Heartburn said with a bold expression. Toastpaw was at first startled, but nodded and padded off to talk with Monkeytail and Normalpaw. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Elder Stories... From an apprentice...

Surprisingly, Toastpaw had felt okay these last two moons since his apprenticeship. Everyone mostly went along their own business and the tom was glad he didn't have to talk to Brightlight every day. He ignored the fact that Breadpaw was praised at everything he did while Toastpaw merely was given a nod of approval by anyone other than the medicine cats and Heartburn.

Today was a rather boring day, just some training and hunting done early. The dark brown tom sighed was about to join a patrol when Normalpaw ran up to him, she seemed to get better by the day by the looks of it. "Yo, Toaster, can you help me gather herbs? Monkeytail is busy dealing with Budlight's strange sickness, he was throwing up all night." She seemed casual with it, like it happened often. Toastpaw wasn't going to question it. "Um... Okay." He nodded, ears twitching. "Cool, let's go before Breadpaw makes us let him come and show off."

Toastpaw was glad to have Normalpaw as a friend. She actually saw the flaws in Breadpaw, and didn't think he was some perfect angel sent from Starclan themselves. The apprentice sniffed around and dug up some marigold. He gently picked it up and set it down in a leaf pouch to carry it and not have herb taste in his mouth. "Norma, do you wonder why I'm like this to the clan? An outcast even to the outcast?"  
His friend stopped digging in the dirt. She looked like she was frozen stiff. She turned and looked him in his blood red eyes. "Toaster, it's best that you don't ask questions like that."  
"No! I want to know, I've been traumatized my whole childhood, I think I can handle something like that."  
The medicine cat lowered her ears, "Kid-"  
"Don't call me kid."  
"Okay, sorry... Okay, but it'll be a long story so you should sit down."

"You see... When I was a kit hanging out with Monkeytail because I had no life, she was given a sign. Honestly, it was horrifying to watch. She was shaking on the floor, looking like she was going to die, eyes somewhat glowing. When it finally stopped, she was amazed. She had said that I was meant to be her apprentice-"  
"What does this have to do with me?"  
"Shush, idiot. A moon later, about the time before you were born, she had an actual prophecy. She had mentioned that fire and tiger shall be reborn, which she told the clan. Everyone assumed that it had to do with the ancient tales of Firestar and Tigerstar and with Brightlight and Stevehawk's children, since there were two of them. You just happened to look like Tigerstar, and Breadpaw more of Firestar. That's most probably the reason the clan treats you like this."

Silence.

"Then why do you hang around me..?" Toastpaw said after a minute of complete silence. "Because if you really are Tigerstar, I want to lead you on the right path, same with Monkeytail. Your mentor, I guess she's on the same page as well..." The brown tom shivered at the thought of Heartburn's training, she set her standards for his training high, and trained almost every day. One time she even allowed claws to see if he could actually use them. Naturally he had gotten in trouble with Goodstar. But all of that aside, she treated him like an actual person and not some thing to be tossed aside and forgotten.

"Should we get back to camp..? It's getting sorta dark..."  
"Right behind ya, Toaster." 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rescue.

Breadpaw had been having a great day, he had managed to catch 20 pieces of prey in a day, his personal record. Although it was quiet... Nobody had been there to speak of it. They must all be on patrol, except Monkeytail, who was caring for Budlight. He was just about to leave when a patrol of eight cats walked into camp. Moonshine and Budlight's kits had been apprenticed the day before, they must be returning from the territory tour. Salmonpaw with Stevehawk, Hardpaw with Brightlight, Palepaw with Shiningbeauty, and Scotchpaw with Llamablaze. It was only then did Breadpaw realize that Thunderclan didn't have many warriors, what would happen if someone had a four kit litter again soon? There would be almost no warriors to train unless they took on two apprentices at once. Geez, he should talk to Goodstar about making Ricepaw a warrior soon.

An hour of nothingness followed soon after, and Breadpaw decided to walk through the territory. It was peaceful this time of the day, the night slowly creeping in through the horizon. The colors of the sky were beautiful, a nice orange or pink. His thoughts were soon interrupted by a small voice. "Hey, Mr. Bread!" In a bush nearby was Scotchpaw, who probably had followed him. She was red in the face, but it didn't show much due to her ginger fur. "Scotchpaw, why did you follow me?"  
"To protect you against danger!"  
"You didn't have to do that, I can defend myself."  
"But what if you can't?"  
Scotchpaw had a stubborn face, Breadpaw decided to stop arguing. "Fine, come on, but don't expect too much-"  
His sentence was interrupted by Scotchpaw scenting the air and dashing off, looking like a blur as she ran. Breadpaw stood wide-eyed for a second before taking off after her. He froze as he saw and recognized two bodies of fur. It was Lizardkit and Cutekit, most likely apprentices now. He thought they were dead for a second judging by the bloody wounds they had. He sighed in relief as Cutepaw awakened. "Guys, guys! Are you okay, speak up!" Breadpaw asked, tossing Scotchpaw aside as he stood by the two apprentices, checking their wounds. Cutepaw couldn't speak, the only thing was terror in her eyes. Breadpaw locked eyes with Scotchpaw, who looked horrified at the sight. "Come on, we need to take them to camp, now."

Breadpaw was pacing around the entrance of the medicine cat's den, anxious with worry for the two cats he and Scotchpaw had carried to camp. The she-cat had tried to comfort him, but failed. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Monkeytail arose from the den entrance. "You can see them now, Breadpaw."

The light brown tom walked towards the two cats, Cutepaw was sleeping. It was Lizardpaw who spoke first, his voice having more emotion than last time Breadpaw had seen him. "So, you actually helped us?"  
"Yes, what happened?"  
"I'd rather not-"  
"What. Happened."  
Lizardpaw looked a little shocked at the hostility in Breadpaw's voice, and answered reluctantly.  
"Me and Cutepa-... We started meeting each other at the border two moons ago when we saw each other at the gathering. I was at the border to see her again, but her mentor had followed. It's new, but Windclan has recently been at war with Riverclan, so obviously he wasn't too friendly. He screamed curses at Cutepaw and I, eventually starting to attack me. She attacked her mentor to defend me, and almost got killed in the process." Lizardpaw looked like he was going to cry, Breadpaw set his head on the apprentice's head, trying to comfort him. "You don't have to-"  
"No, I started it and now I'm going to finish it. As we were walking away from the border, near where you found us, I believe, Cutepaw collapsed. I tried to drag her myself to safety, but I fell as well. I failed to protect her... But, as we were dying, Cutepaw told me that she was going to change her name if she was leaving her clan. I asked to what.

"She said to Newpaw. For a new start, or a new life in Starclan." 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sleep Tight.

The night that followed the events of yesterday felt so long to Breadpaw. He couldn't sleep. It must have taken two hours of just lying there to fall asleep by Scotchpaw and the other apprentices, Toastpaw seperated from the group in a small corner. It didn't take long for a dream to form in Breadpaw's head once he had finally fell asleep.

The light brown tom was in a meadow, the wind in his fur. No one was there. Breadpaw looked around, and stepped forward. As soon as his paw hit the ground, the meadow burst into flames. The apprentice watched in horror as he saw a tiger from the ancient tales rise from the fire. Breadpaw backed away, the fire burning his paws. But before he could run away in a sprint, the tiger sprang at him. Everything hurt. His head, his paws, his eyes, everything. Suddenly, he was nowhere but a dark void with nothing but him in sight.

He simply floated there, his brown eyes closed tight. But a familiar voice calmed him, yet it wasn't one he could recognize. It was a tom's voice. "It's alright, everything's okay. Wake up, the stress is getting to you." Before Breadpaw could speak, he found himself lying in the apprentice's den. Palepaw was shaking him awake. "Breadpaw, are you okay? You looked almost dead!"  
"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Dude, you're gonna miss the ceremonies. The two newbies asked if they could join the clan, Ricepaw is also getting his ceremony."

The sunshine was harsh today, but Breadpaw could clearly see Newpaw and Lizardpaw in the crowd. He seated himself by Brightlight out of terror that she'll force him to if he refused. Goodstar was seated on the top of the Great Rock, Stevehawk glaring at the clan with his pitch black eyes. "Ricepaw, step forwards." The white tom stepped forwards, his face showed nervousness. "Ricepaw, do you accept to be loyal to the Warrior Code and Thunderclan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"I do."  
"Then from this day forwards, by the powers of Starclan, you shall be known as Ricetooth. I wish you a long life." Goodstar then turned to Breadpaw, "Breadpaw, step forwards."  
The tom was surprised by Goodstar's request, he was being made a warrior..? Now..? He hadn't even had an assessment yet. "Breadpaw, I know you haven't finished training completely, but you are an excellent warrior worthy of your warrior name. Do you accept to remain loyal, even at the cost of your life?"  
Breadpaw hesitated. "I do, sir."  
"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this day forwards, you shall be known as Breadclaw." Breadclaw stood in shock and happiness, but he could notice the sad expression on his brother's face. The tom had always had pity for him, from the way Brightlight and the Clan treated him. He was glad that Toastpaw had Normalpaw to keep him company.

After that (Since Bella is too lazy to type it out), Lizardpaw was given to Breadclaw to train, and Ricetooth was training Newpaw, who had asked for an offical name change. When everyone went off to do their own thing, Breadclaw noticed Brightlight murmur something to Stevehawk before approaching Toastpaw. "We need to talk." She had said, and Toastpaw reluctantly followed her into the territory. Breadclaw swallowed, what could that be about..? He shook his head and decided to follow them. He could smell fear. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Irony.

Toastpaw was an idiot for following his mother, she would probably yell at him for falling behind his brother. That's the only she noticed about him, his negatives. She didn't care about him as a son, but as a punching bag. Still, maybe she'd change. Maybe she'd actually apologize for ruining him.

The two had gone a long ways from camp before Brightlight turned around and quickly began speaking. "Toastpaw, have you been having thoughts?"  
"... A-About what..?"  
"Killing."  
Toastpaw was taken aback by his mother's words, and shook his head. "N-No, why would you think that? Why would I kill anyone in this clan?" He had a good reason if so, but he ignored that. Brightlight glared.  
"You hesitated."  
"W-What! Mom-"  
"MA'AM!" Brightlight interrupted harshly. She took a step towards him, Toastpaw quickly stood back. "I'm sorry, my tongue slipped! Ma'am, why would you think I'm a killer?" His mother lowered her ears and spat. "I know who you are! You're Tigerstar, killer of cats. He destroyed families! Clans! He brought the Great Battle long ago! I would have done this a long time ago if Monkeytail hadn't stopped me!"

Toastpaw was about to question what when the golden she-cat sprang at him, pinning him instantly. "Ma'am, stop, plea-!" His words were cut off as Brightlight set her paws on his throat, starting to choke him. Toastpaw's eyes filled with tears as he watched tears running down his mother's face, a devilish smile on her face. "You'll be gone soon! I'm sorry, son! I'm going to be rid of the demon inside you, forgive me!" She screamed, Toastpaw hadn't been more horrified in his life. While she was in the moments of killing him, she was screaming for forgiveness? He would make that point, but he couldn't speak and was choking for air.

Then the weight set on him was suddenly tossed off, Toastpaw lied on the ground in shock, but was still able to see the scene. Breadclaw was on top of Brightlight, his claws slashing at her face. The apprentice couldn't hear what they could say clearing, but Brightlight looked mortified as her favorite son was killing her. Breadclaw screamed something, and bit deeply in her neck, finishing her. Toastpaw started to shake, tears running down his cheeks. When Breadclaw turned to face Toastpaw, he had a small smile on his face and a strange look in his eyes. Toastpaw could see something move at the corner of his eye, and everything turned to black as his bloodied brother headed towards him.

"Toaster, wake up, please!" The sound of crying stirred Toastpaw awake, his blurry vision cleared, and he could see his friend Normalpaw crying. He felt tired, and he couldn't move. Normalpaw threw her face in the tom's dark fur. "Oh thank Starclan you're alive! You were about dead when Scotchpaw brought a patrol to find you... Breadclaw had tried to kill you, he succeeded in killing Brightlight... I'm sorry. He's unconscious in the clearing, Goodstar's exiling him."

This was all happening so fast, how long had he blacked out? Then screaming rang out, Toastpaw finally found the strength to move and ran out of the den. He could see Goodstar restraining Breadclaw to the ground, screaming quietly at him, if that was possible. "Breadclaw, what have you done!? I thought you were the one Starclan sent!" A pained expression was on the leader's face. His apprentice, the one he put hope in, had betrayed him by killing a clan member and almost killing another.

Breadclaw, too, was screaming. "Please, forgive me! I'm Breadclaw, remember? You all love me, right?" He was putting on an act, Toastpaw could easily tell. Goodstar wasn't fooled either, he then screeched with pain. "I, Goodstar, leader of Thunderclan, hereby exile you!"

He released Breadclaw, and knocked him in the head. The light brown tom stopped yelling, and fell unconscious. Tears ran down Goodstar's face as he called Bloodclaw and Stevehawk to help carry Breadclaw out of the territory. Toastpaw could only stand in shock. What the hell had happened to his brother..? 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Filler Episodes and Some Character Development.

Toastpaw had been nervous these last few days, the same with all of Thunderclan.

Where was Breadclaw? What had happened to him to make him resort to murder? He would question his mother's actions, too, but he kinda knew why. Was he really the reincarnation of some so-called demon? He really needed answers, but he couldn't find them with all the tensity within the clan. No one could even answer him, for they had no idea as well.

Toastpaw's thoughts were interrupted by his mentor, Heartburn. "Toastpaw, stop staring off into space, you have to spar." She yelled in somewhat annoyance. Lizardpaw stood by him with questioning, cold eyes. When Breadclaw left, Heartburn had volunteered to teach Lizardpaw as a replacement, despite the stress of having two apprentices.

Toastpaw nodded quickly and faced the jet black tom. "You can go first..." He murmured, intimidated by the tom's expression, although it didn't look too menacing. Lizardpaw nodded and leapt at Toastpaw, throwing him into the dirt. The brown tabby flinched and coughed as his back hit the ground, he immediately kicked up at the other cat and threw him off. Lizardpaw fell on all fours and flung himself at Toastpaw. The wrestling between the two cats looked like a brown and black blur, Toastpaw could catch an approving gaze from Heartburn, and he soon felt the motivation to continue.

Training had finished for the day, and Toastpaw was heading for the Medicine Cat's den when Monkeytail and Normalpaw came walking out, towards the entrance to camp. Normalpaw paused to talk to her friend before she left. "We're going to the Moonstone, sorry we couldn't hang out today..." She sighed, smiled, and went off to join her mentor. Toastpaw groaned, he didn't have anyone to talk to now. He glanced around the camp, everyone seemed to have someone to talk to. Newpaw and Lizardpaw, Shiningbeauty and Goodstar, and all the mentors with their apprentices. The tabby didn't know what to do, then a chilling voice rang behind him. "Good afternoon, Toastpaw."

The tom sprang forwards and turned around, his father Stevehawk stared blankly at him. The red tom was taller than the average cat, so his shadow completely towered over the tiny Toastpaw. He had never really spoken to the deputy, the tom was usually busy and had no time for his kits. When the apprentice did get a glimpse at his father in his kithood, he was arguing with Brightlight about something. "Um... Hello sir."

"Call me father, please."

Toastpaw was at first shocked, but nodded slowly. "Hi dad, may I ask what you are doing..?" The deputy blinked, and shrugged his shoulders. "I thought, since the whole issue with your mother and brother happened, we should probably get to know each other better..." He sounded genuine about it, funnily enough. The brown tom had always been told he was a cold, aggressive cat. Guess you shouldn't believe everything you hear. Toastpaw looked up at the other, and asked somewhat boldly. "Um, si- Dad. How did you and Mom get together..?"

Stevehawk seemed reluctant to reply. "Your mother and I were set up by our parents. Me and Bloodclaw, your uncle, were strong independent toms. But my parents decided that I needed to continue the legacy and set me up with Brightlight, who's father agreed to the situation. Both of our parents died in a battle with Shadowclan, and I thought it was the end of our relationship. Then one day soon after, she came up to me and told me that she was expecting. I didn't want to raise kittens with her, I've seen her personality. It's rather... Aggressive.

"I was stupid enough to put my duties before you two, and I ignored what Brightlight had done to you. Brightlight tried to get me to get back together with her, even slashing me in the face." Stevehawk pointed to a scar on his forehead with his tail. Toastpaw stood in small shock. His mother had done that..? Stevehawk continued. "Then you grew, and time passed. She soon started to ignore me, and vice versa. Then, as you know, she was killed. I've seen her in my dreams since then, trying to warn me of something. I could hear her screaming clearly, but I couldn't make out her words."

Toastpaw had scooted closer to his father, who had gotten teary eyed. "... It's okay that you didn't see us, you were only escaping her."

"I should have taken you with me." He said, his claws sinking into the ground. The brown tom was about to argue, but he noticed the moon in the sky. The half-moon. "What's it like at gatherings?" He said, trying to steer away from the topic at paw. "They're strange, to say the least. Lots of drama, lots of old friends. I personally just chat with the deputies of each clan, Amberflash of Windclan, Firebird of Shadowclan, and Beechroot of Riverclan. I think you'd make some good friends there. I'll take you there next time." His father smiled, and Toastpaw reflected it.

It was nice to have actual family.

Wowie I'm SUPER late on posting, sorry! I just don't have any muse for anything except for drawing and playing the Sims. But hey, you get Steve Hawkins the cool cat. I love him.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: More drama, why not?

Toastpaw began to feel better these last few days, with everything beginning to settle down. Normaltail had received her Medicine Cat name, and they were both hard at work. The tom began to spend more time with Stevehawk, who told stories and gave friendly lectures to his son about life and work.

It was about a week til the next gathering, and Toastpaw was excited. He expected peace for the rest of his days until Goodstar called for a patrol. "Llamablaze." The brown tom turned to his almost identical sister. "Take whichever cats you please and explore the Windclan territory, they've been awfully quiet."  
"But haven't all the clans been quiet recently?" Llamablaze asked, tilting her head.  
"Yes, but Windclan never even showed up last Full Moon." The brown tom retorted calmly. Llamablaze sighed and nodded to Toastpaw, "Come on, kiddo." She said. The apprentice almost jumped with joy. Ever since Breadclaw's exile, cats have begun to notice him, and accept him as a cat. The she-cat called to Bloodclaw, and Toastpaw's uncle joined them. The tom's cold red gaze cut through Toastpaw. He kept moving towards Windclan.

Nothing seemed to be there. The scent was stale, and rabbits were everywhere. An uneasy feeling surged through Toastpaw. He opened his mouth to speak to Llamablaze, but Bloodclaw suddenly burst off screaming in rage. The she-cat looked shocked, glanced at Toastpaw with a look that said 'stay here', and sped off after him. The apprentice simply stood there, watching his paws.

Suddenly the screaming stopped, the brown tabby stayed put for a minute before running in the direction Llamablaze and Bloodclaw left. Toastpaw almost screamed when he came upon the scene. The two warrior's bodies were lying across the ground, bunnies nibbling at their corpses. Toastpaw looked up, and saw his brother standing on a tall rock, a rifle in his paws.

"What's up, little bro?" Breadclaw asked, a creepy smile on his face. "What the heck did you do? What happened to you, Breadclaw!" He began to shout in anger. The exiled warrior looked fine, but Toastpaw could see the sanity dripping from his mind. "I got my minor character killing gun and just shot, the rabbits were hungry... As for me, I know what I'm meant to do with my life. I am to bring justice to the clans for their sins, starting with Thunderclan. Mother Brightlight was just justice for what she'd done to you, she deserved it."  
Toastpaw shook his head in frustration. "What happened to Windclan!?"  
"Rabbits ate them, but some fled to Starclan knows where." Breadclaw rolled his eyes casually and pointed a claw sniper at Toastpaw. "Just stay still and-"

He didn't even finish his sentence before Toastpaw ran for his life. He wanted to grab the warrior's bodies so badly, but he couldn't. He'd be killed. He simply ran back to camp. His vision started to blur, but he could see that Breadclaw wasn't chasing him. His head was ringing when he got to camp, Normaltail ran up to the tom and asked something. Cats crowded around him, Toastpaw fell to the ground and everything went black. A laugh from his brother rang in his mind.

*DIDDILY DARN THIS IS A WORD BREAK*

'Eyo! Finally got to making this! Anyways, I have some news. I don't really have the muse to write daily chapters still, but I have managed to make references to the character's appearances, like Toastpaw.  
The gallary can be reached with this link: EDIT: Okay, wants me to suffer, so I'll just say my dA account is Eeveesaurgaming.

NOTE: I still am making most, or at least half, of the references. I still wanted to post about it. I'll post whenever I finish! Enjoy your day! And thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Happy days! Most likely...

"Toaster? You waking up?.. Please..?"

Toastpaw's eyes fluttered open, he was lying down in the Medicine Cat's den. He could see Budlight curled up in the corner, looking better than he had been a few moons ago. Normaltail stared right into his red eyes. "Toastfire, you're awake! Finally!" The grey she-cat smacked him lightly with her tail. "You had me worried sick! This is the second time you've had a coma in two moons! It's been three days!"  
The tom looked confused, "... Toastfire?"  
"Yeah, Goodstar gave you your warrior name because we were running out of warriors. He also made Newsky and Lizardsneeze warriors, congrats by the way... But yeah, what exactly happened?"  
Toastfire struggled to get up, Monkeytail entered the den. The brown she-cat looked depressed, she must of known about her sister and Bloodclaw. Oh Starclan, how was Stevehawk? The tom was shaking as he spoke, "Breadclaw killed them, bunnies ate them... He mentioned bringing justice to the clans..." He stopped shaking as Budlight spoke, Monkeytail flinched. "That boy is in over his head, he'll destroy the clans if this is justice. He's making more chaos than revenge." The tom's words were slurred, and he fell asleep. The older medicine cat looked at Normaltail with wide purple eyes and took Budlight by the scruff. "I... I think he's fine now..." She murmured, and quickly dragged him out.

Normaltail and Toastfire were left alone.  
"Um... Are you okay..? Do you think you can go to the gathering? Or hunt?" Normaltail asked, oddly quiet. Toastfire forced himself out the exit of the den, "I'll see if I can go on a walk... I need time to think-"  
"Wait, I'm coming with you. You're not going alone with Breadclaw running around." The medicine cat interrupted. Toastfire thought, and hesitantly nodded in agreement. "Okay, let's go..."

-Woopity Woo Time Skip-

Toastfire found it hard to concentrate. He was a warrior, Breadclaw just killed two clanmates, and the gathering was soon. How will the clans react to all the drama in Thunderclan? He decided to speak to his companion. "Hey Normaltail, do you have a lot on your mind?"  
"Kinda... All of this is making me think of Plumpaw, that hyper ball of fur... She reminded me of Gleamstar, remember those stories?"  
"Yeah, along with Tigerstar and Firestar."  
"Yeah, I always thought she was meant for great things, and then all of that future was taken away in a heartbeat. I tried to talk to Shiningbeauty about it, but she didn't want to speak of her. She's obsessed with Ricetooth's life right now. I guess she doesn't want to lose her son in a battle like Plumpaw... I just wish I could really get to know my parents... Goodstar is always busy."  
"Norma, you really need to meet them. They're good cats, as far as I can see. Just try and start some kind of conversation with them. That's what happened between me and my father..."  
Normaltail sighed, and lowered her tail. She started to walk faster. "Can we not talk right now? I don't want to let this conversation get me all sad and regretful."  
"Can I tell you something happy then?"  
The grey tabby paused, and sighed. "Sure."  
Toastfire hesitated, and spoke. "I'm glad we're friends, it's nice to know I can talk to somebody through all of these events-"  
"I want to be more than friends!" Normaltail interrupted. It only took a second for her to realize what she had said, and she sprinted off in embarrassment. Toastfire panicked, for he worried for any cat's safety when they run off, and sprinted after her. He felt weakness and pain in his body, but he ignored it as he ran.

Toastfire finally stopped, Normaltail was sitting by a river that served as the border to Riverclan. The tabby tom paused, thought, and stepped forwards. "Normaltail, what did you mean by-"  
"I like you. I know, really cheesy, but it's true." The she-cat huffed, she looked like she was going to cry. "I know you're probably too wrapped up in the current events, and I admire you for pushing through them. But I don't want to get in the way..."  
It was Toastfire's turn to interrupt. "Norma, I... Like you too."  
"You don't have to say that to make me feel better."  
"But I'm speaking the truth, Norma. I admire you too. I know we're really young, but we can make it work... If this is a stupid decision, I can't see why."  
Normaltail couldn't speak, her throat was dry. Toastfire set his face in her neck fur, comforting her. "Calm down, please..."  
The medicine cat laughed. "I find it funny how the cat who's had it worse is the better cat and the one comforting me..."  
"My pain made me want to help other's pain."

-OCC NOTES-

Fun fact: Medicine Cats in this timeline can have kits and mates, as long as they have their duties as top priority.  
Another fun fact: Starkit's Prophecy is canon in this.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Sibling Pact

It was a week after Normaltail's confession, the gathering had been cancelled due to extreme storms that had been happening. It was the morning, and Stevehawk was ordering patrols.  
"Llamabla- I mean Budlight, take Heartburn, Newsky, and Ricetooth. Go patrol the borders. Shiningbeauty, take Moonshine and Lizardsneeze and go hunt somewhere. Toastfire."  
The tom hadn't really expected his name to be called last, "Y-Yeah, dad?"  
"Take Salmonpaw, Hardpaw, Scotchpaw, and Palepaw to go train. The little demons need to run free for a bit." The red tom sighed, and flicked his tail towards the apprentice's den, where they all were chasing each other and falling to the ground. "We need to tidy up the camp, and we don't really need their help." Stevehawk chuckled and turned to walk over to Goodstar, Monkeytail, and Normaltail. Toastfire awkwardly made his way over towards the apprentices. "Um, hey... Stevehawk told me to take you all out to train, we should get going..." He somehow felt bad talking to these apprentices, having a warrior name and trying to talk to them as an equal. Did they judge him for that? Scotchpaw broke his thoughts, "Alright, come on, guys!"  
"I'm not a guy!" Palepaw huffed, standing up and walking over to Toastfire. "Shut up, Palepoop." Scotchpaw snickered, but quickly apologized. "Sorry, won't do that again!" Salmonpaw and Hardpaw glanced at each other with a glance, all too familiar with this situation, apparently. The five stood in silence, and made their way to the training site. There, Toastfire decided to have a sparring match. He watched as Hardpaw and Palepaw fought with claws sheathed, although it looked like it would be in a war fight. He looked uncomfortably at them, but Salmonpaw calmed him. "Don't worry, we wouldn't actually hurt each other. We just like to take things to an extreme." He said casually, green eyes narrowed. Scotchpaw chimed in, "Yeah, we've had worse than this! One time we-" "Please never speak of the tree incident!" Salmonpaw said, face red with embarrassment. Toastfire decided not to ask. Palepaw had pinned their brother to the ground in the time that the three were talking. "I won!" Palepaw shouted, sounding surprised with themselves. Hardpaw chuckled, obviously okay with being beaten. Scotchpaw and Salmonpaw smiled, and in almost perfect harmony got up and replaced their siblings places, and vice versa. The match began, and the two started fighting with no mercy except for the no claws rule. Toastfire felt almost jealous with the four's siblingship, how they cared so much for each other.  
Time passed, and soon the Sun had reached it's highest peak. The five decided to head home. Toastfire stayed in the back, watching out for potential danger. Suddenly, Scotchpaw's whiskers twitched and she casually turned away from the group. "I have to be somewhere." She said, as if it was a perfectly logical thing to say while she went off alone. Toastfire knew the three other apprentices would be okay together, and sent them off to camp. He then raced after Scotchpaw.  
The dark brown tom followed the ginger she-cat as she raced towards the border to loner territory. No. She couldn't be. Toastfire's head ran wild with panic, and he shouted. "Wait up!"  
Scotchpaw turned around and looked terrified. She backed away and suddenly tumbled down into a nearby pit. The warrior then burst towards the hole and yelled. "Are you okay?" He didn't want another one on his body count. He sighed with relief at the sound of Scotchpaw's voice. "Yeah, I'm okay! Help me out, though!" Toastfire didn't want to leave her alone, so he decided to wait. He examined the pit which Scotchpaw had fallen into.  
The pit was a giant crater, with about 4 yards in diameter. Toastfire couldn't tell how deep the pit was, but it was enough for it to be a challenge for a small cat like Scotchpaw to climb out of. "Mind if I try to find a branch or something?" The tom called down, and the apprentice nodded. As soon as the tabby turned around, Scotchpaw screamed something he didn't want to hear.  
"Breadclaw, help! Please!"  
And with that call, the light brown figure of the exiled warrior came out of the other side of the pit from Toastfire. He looked dead in the eyes. Lifeless, grey eyes. Toastfire stood in shock and panic as the tom gracefully leapt into the pit and faced the ginger she-cat. "Scotchpaw, run! Don't just stand there!" Toastfire called, afraid to move. "Shut up, he's okay!" The apprentice called up and faced Breadclaw. The two had a conversation that the warrior couldn't hear, which ended up with Scotchpaw lowering her ears and Breadclaw lifting her effortlessly out of the pit by her scruff. He then ran off without a word.  
"What the hell did you do?" Toastfire muttered.  
It took a second for Scotchpaw to answer. "We started meeting... He told me he'd help me... We.-"  
"Now hold on there just a second, kiddo. You shouldn't be meeting up with him, he's a monster. He's killed three cats in our clan at the very least. You're taking a big risk believing his lies."  
"But he said that he was being possessed by a spirit... That he couldn't help what he was doing..."  
"No, he's not, Scotchpaw. He's lying to get close to you, get some information. His path of life should not have to trample over yours because of a mistake you made. Stop visiting him is my best suggestion, but I can't actually stop it. I won't tell anyone if that makes you feel better."  
The apprentice looked dazed, her eyes showed her future hope shattered. But she seemed to understand, now that she thought about it. "... Alright. I'll stop. Tonight will be the last night." She calmly said, looking slightly sad. Toastfire felt pity for the younger she-cat, and he set his tail on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to camp. We'll need to get those scratches taken care of."

Eyyy look who finally updated! Sorry it took so long! 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Chill Day in Camp (Until Drama Happens)

It had been slow days after the training day with the apprentices, and everyone was excited to hear that all four would be receiving their warrior names. Toastfire sat by Normaltail, tails curled together, as he stared up at Goodstar and Stevehawk. He took a glance and did rolecall of everyone. Him, Norma, Monkeytail, the high ranks, Heartburn, Shiningbeauty, Ricetooth, the four apprentices, Budlight, Moonshine, and Newsky and Lizardsneeze. The clan felt smaller than it once was.  
"Scotchpaw, Hardpaw, Salmonpaw, and Palepaw, step forwards!"  
The four cats stood up proudly and walked up as if they had practiced all day. They looked a lot more mature than how they did a couple days ago, which was fairly odd to witness. "You four, you have trained hard and well, it is my honor to bestow these names upon you." Goodstar smiled. Toastfire glanced at Budlight and Moonshine, the parents of the new warriors. The two were smiling at each other, something that never happened for either of them often. Budlight was usually too dazed to show much emotion, and Moonshine was usually just cranky. It was nice to see the two happy together. Toastfire glanced at his mate, and smiled. The grey she-cat glanced at him and smiled back. They both cuddled together as Goodstar continued.  
"Scotchpaw, from this day forwards you shall be known as Scotchdrink. Hardpaw, you shall be known as Hardwhisker. Salmonpaw, you shall carry the name of Salmoncreek. As for Palepaw, you shall be known as Paleale. May Starclan watch over all of you." The brown and grey tom smiled down on them, Stevehawk gave a nod of approval.  
"Scotchdrink! Hardwhisker! Salmoncreek! Paleale!"  
Everyone suddenly got up and went to do their own thing, mostly walking up to the newly made warriors. Toastfire stared at Normaltail and jerked his head over to them, "Should we go congratulate?" He asked, and the medicine cat agreed. Suddenly, Newsky's call made cats heads turn. The siamese brown she-cat stood proudly by the taller black warrior Lizardsneeze. "Me and this big fluffball are expecting kits!" Newsky happily shouted, followed by more congrats. Her mate seemed proud, but never spoke a word. Heartburn bumped into the dark brown tabby and flashed him a smirk, "You and your pretty girl planning on kids anytime soon? I need kits to make proud warriors." She teased as Toastfire grew red with embarrassment. Normaltail laughed awkwardly. She lowered her ears and turned to her mate, "I'm gonna go speak to my family, be right back." The grey she-cat then turned and raced towards the three figures of Goodstar, Shiningbeauty, and Ricetooth. Monkeytail soon joined in on their conversation, apparently making fun of her leader brother from what Toastfire could see.  
Stevehawk and his son ate a squirrel together as the energy died down, and everyone settled down for the night. The newest warriors went to the entrance of camp to guard. All except Scotchdrink. The ginger she-cat simply stared at the two. Stevehawk flicked his blood red tail and pointed to her siblings with his head. "You should be over there."  
"I need to speak with your son, sir." The warrior said in an oddly polite voice, but not in a creepy way. The tom could still hear her childish tone in her voice, but it was mostly drowned in monotone. Stevehawk glanced awkwardly at Toastfire, but hesitantly agreed. "Okay, kid. Just get back here in at most ten minutes to start your vigil." Scotchdrink smiled and kicked the brown tabby with her front foot. "Come on, we need to talk."

As soon as the two reached a fair distance from camp, Scotchdrink started breaking down. She collapsed onto the ground, crying. "Woah, woah, woah! Scotch, what happened? Did someone say something at the ceremony?" Toastfire immediately raced towards her, but when he went to set a paw on her shoulder, Scotchdrink hissed and backed away. "N-No... It's about Breadclaw..." She said, choking on her own tears. Toastfire flinched, "What did he do to you? Are you hurt at all? Do you need to see Monkeytail or Normaltail?" He asked in a tense voice.  
"I-I'm fine... But he... He..." She choked again, but refused to let her friend help. She continued. "He hates me probably, he's gonna kill me. I can't escape him, he's going to find me soon."  
"Scotchdrink, calm down, please-"  
"I'm expecting his kits."  
Something in Toastfire died a little inside. It felt like the world had frozen. "O-Oh..." Was all that came out of Toastfire's mouth. "Are you going to... Keep the kits..?"  
Scotchdrink hesitated. "Yes, of course. I couldn't ever give them away." Her gaze shifted to her paws, tears watered the soil. Toastfire gazed to the side, and spoke. "Come on, we should get you to camp... Don't worry, we'll help you with this. If you need to talk, I'm here." The brown tabby and the ginger she-cat slowly started to make their way to camp, not a word was exchanged between them the whole rest of the night. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: A Short Chapter Break

"Paleale, can you wait up!" Ricetooth called impatiently as he chased after the ginger and grey warrior. The two had agreed on hunting together, but Paleale had thought it would be an excellent idea to run off to Starclan knows where. Throughout the two moons they had done this together, Ricetooth was getting tired of Paleale leaving him. Finally, the white and brown tom spotted his friend on a branch of an oak tree. The warrior was in a hunting crouch, eyeing some prey Ricetooth could not see.  
Fearing for Paleale's safety, Ricetooth yelled up at his friend. "Ale, get down, please! I don't care about the prey, you're gonna hurt yourself!" The warrior immediately turned around and stared down at the other cat. "Um... Okay! I'll be down in a second!" They called, slowly jumping to another branch. Ricetooth shouted in horror as the fragile branch snapped and Paleale came crashing to the ground, screaming. As soon as they hit the ground, Ricetooth bolted over to them and flung the injured warrior onto his back. The warrior had blood running on their head and across their back, and there was a branch impaled in their hind left leg.  
Ricetooth started running, listening closely to his friend's breathing. When he was nearing camp, he heard a faint voice whisper. "Ricetooth... If I die, I love you..."  
The white and brown tom didn't have time to feel flattered, he rushed into the Medicine Cat's den, Monkeytail and Normaltail ran over to them. "What happened?" Monkeytail asked while her apprentice helped Paleale to a moss bed. "Fell from a tree, now help him, please!" Ricetooth screamed, tears running down his cheeks. Monkeytail hushed him and sighed. "Calm down, he'll be fine. The worst is the impaled leg. He'll live. May you please leave..? We need room to actually help him." Although hesitant, the warrior nodded and padded out of the den. All he could think of now were Paleale's words. Did they really mean it..?

* * *

Today was a casual day for Newsky, as it had been for almost a moon now. She watched her three kits play in the clearing. Things had been more lively in her life with them around, and Lizardsneeze seemed proud of them. Although he wasn't too keen on having them in the first place, he was happy with his new choice. Where was that turd, anyways? Newsky sighed and looked up at the sky, then over at Scotchdrink.  
The queen couldn't help but feel pity for the ginger she-cat. Stuck with kits she didn't want. But still, Scotchdrink managed to birth properly and brought two new kits into the world the night before. The queen hadn't named her kits, but Newsky was sure they'd both get along with her kits. She watched as Barrykit, a golden tom with black stripes, tumble into his sister Dollkit, her pale calico fur making her look like a recolored mossball. Their brother, Robbiekit, watched them closely, his black and purple fur fluffed out. "I will 'barry' you alive, Dolly!" The bee-colored kit shouted as he wrestled with the calico. The she-kit kicked him off and shouted back, "You've used that pun too many times, Barrykit! It's old!" Robbiekit snickered at his siblings, flicking his tail in the air.  
Newsky sighed and watched over her denmate, nudging her two kits to Scotchdrink when they were trying to scramble away from the sleeping queen.

* * *

Stevehawk had settled down for the night, tired from a hard day of work. The blood-red tom couldn't think of anything else but getting some rest finally. But as soon as he drifted off to sleep, he found himself in a neverending field. "Oh no..." The deputy murmured to himself, afraid to turn around.  
Suddenly, a loud screeching was heard. Stevehawk didn't have to guess who it was. His former mate, Brightlight. The tom turned around and awkwardly stared at her. The once beautiful gold she-cat was now a glowing cat with blood covering her neck and eyes. This was the first time the tom had actually seen her this way, since he never turned around the last times she had appeared. He noticed she didn't have wings, something both Starclan and the Dark Forest had, although the latter had broken ones. Second off, she had wounds from when she had died, something only Dark Forest cats had... She looked lost. She must be in Limbo, the place where rouges and loners went.  
Finally, he could hear her words clearly. "STEVEHAWK! LISTEN TO ME! GREAT DANGER COMING! HE HAS RETURNED! THE ONE STARCLAN FORETOLD! HE'LL DESTROY THE CLANS! STOP HIM!"  
"Who!?" Stevehawk screamed back at her, quickly realizing the answer to his question. "YOUR SON, BREADCLAW! THE REINCARNATION OF FIRESTAR! HE'LL KILL US ALL!" The dead she-cat stepped towards him, Stevehawk backed away, afraid of the sight and words of Brightlight. "BE READY FOR ATTACK! HE'LL STRIKE AT ANY MOMENT! BE PREPARED!"  
The spirit's voice started to fade away quickly, along with her form. Stevehawk ran towards her as she vanished, scared for his life, as well as the clan. He soon started to fade into deep sleep, and hesitantly let himself drift off. If he were to protect the ones he loved, he would need energy.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Two Moons Later.

A lot had changed in the last few moons. Both Newsky and Scotchdrink had birthed their kits. Paleale now has a limp hind leg, and is together with Ricetooth. Stevehawk had stated that he had been given a message, for Breadclaw would soon attack. All of Thunderclan prepared for battle. They built better barriers around camp and taught the kits some fighting skills.  
Toastfire felt anxious for the days to come. Breadclaw, or 'The Exiled Demon' as the clans called him, hadn't attacked in about forever, not since Scotchdrink. The tom took it upon himself to help train his niece and nephew, Wafflekit and Maplekit. Wafflekit was a naive golden she-cat, and believed the training was only a game. Maplekit was a golden and brown tom, and a more serious and quiet tom. Both of them took training well, but Wafflekit excelled above her brother. She was humble about it, thankfully, and didn't tick off her brother too much.  
Normaltail was usually too busy to hang out with Toastfire these days, but she had the day off. The two sat close to each other while sharing a mouse. "How are the kits? Scotchdrink?" Normaltail asked bluntly.  
"They're fine. Newsky's kits seem to get along with them. As for Scotchdrink, she's getting better. She went on a patrol with her siblings for the first time in a while."  
"Oh, good! Monkeytail is the one that takes care of the nursery, so I don't get to see them much. I'm stuck dealing with Budlight's drunk dancing." She snorted. Toastfire laughed loudly as he imagined the old warrior tom dancing. "Did he sing, too?" The tom snorted. Normaltail couldn't hold a laugh before she answered with a nod. The two burst into fits of laughter. The grey she-cat suddenly stopped and glanced at the nursery, then at her mate.  
"Um... Toaster? What do you think of having kits..?" Silence fell between them. The two broke their gazes and Toastfire answered confidently. "Yeah, I would like to. Do you?"  
"Yeah, and I'm birthing right now HJDSBJKCHBJWFKBHKFHJ." Normaltail then fell onto the ground and began to yell as she birthed. Toastfire was horrified, regretting his choice now. Was this the miracle of birth? She-cats basically yelling like a choking alien while cutting their stomachs open just to summon kits with the light of Starclan? Geez.  
Normaltail finally settled down and smiled normally at her mate. "Okay so what do we name them?" She said cheerfully. Toastfire took a second to process what happened, and looked at the one to the right, a small black and white tom. "Um... How about Stormkit?" His mate nodded, and stared at a light ginger tom with grey spots. "How about Timberkit for this one?"  
"Yeah, and Ivykit for this one!" Toastfire smiled, pointing his tail to a brown, grey, and white calico she-cat. They laughed and cuddled together with their kits. Normaltail laughed, "I should probably go take these cuties to the nursery, you go announce this to the clan." Toastfire nodded, and made his way towards Goodstar.

* * *

Really short chapter, but whatever. I was bored.


	16. Chapter 15

**Snowfrost : I'm sorry I ruined your virgin eyes, have some more drama! But anyways, thank you for the kind words, I appreciate them c:**

 **But yeah, sorry for not responding to reviews, I'll try and do that now! Have a good day!**

* * *

Chapter 15: We have a Gathering, finally.

Toastfire smiled as he followed his leader into the clearing of Fourtrees. He was still proud of his kits and was actually recognized by his clan when he and Normaltail were congratulated. The warrior looked for his mate, but she was already with the other medicine cats. Monkeytail had stayed behind to care for Budlight and the kits, so Normaltail was stuck by herself.  
Toastfire sighed and walked along the sea of cats, taking in the scents. He couldn't see any of his clan except for his leader, who was speaking with the others. Toastfire could recognize all of them, Fidgetstar of Windclan, Dabstar of Shadowclan, and Poptartstar of Riverclam. He finally saw Lizardsneeze and Newsky having a conversation with other clanners, most likely old friends. The clans seemed to take the two's transfer to Thunderclan casually, thankfully, and didn't cause too much drama about it.  
Suddenly, a voice rang behind him. "Oh, hey stranger!" Toastfire spun around and locked eyes with a small blue tom, who was smiling with glee. "Um, hi..." The tom said awkwardly, nodding and trying to smile. The younger tom replied almost immediately, "I'm Bluelightning! Of Windclan! Who might you be, buddo!" The kid spoke in a strange accent, but Toastfire tried to ignore it. "Toastfire of Thunderclan. I'm guessing you're a new warrior?"  
"Right you are! Along with my littermates Skystriker and Birdwatcher!"  
"Windclan sure likes odd suffixes."  
"Yeah... Might be because our leader has a thing for them, it makes us more unique. I like my name, though."  
"I like it too, it's a cool name." The two smiled and continued talking.

* * *

Breadclaw was on a mission. To steal his kits back and bring them to his newly founded clan, Lostclan. He had made it up of rogues, and needed new members. What better cats are there then his own kits. He had gotten the information from Scotchdrink about two weeks ago when he threatened her to tell him about the kits or he would kill her whole family. All he knew was that she had two kits, one she-kit and one tom. Their names were Wafflekit and Maplekit. Now Breadclaw was determined to get them.  
The tom stood over the camp, a faint greenish glow in his eyes. He leapt to the ground with ease and made his way towards the nursery. Inside he could see two sleeping kits, who he assumed to be his kits. He felt a surge of pride looking down at them. He smiled almost creepily and picked the two up by the scruff. As he walked out of camp, he heard a voice behind him. "Set. Those. Kits. Down. NOW."  
The Exiled Demon turned around and locked eyes with Monkeytail, clearly looking like age was catching up to her. She wasn't much of a threat of he saw any. He set the kits down, and Monkeytail came closer to them. Breadclaw smiled sadistically and pulled out a shotgun, his Minor Character Killing Gun. "I set them down, so I did nothing wrong." He said as the old medicine cat's eyes widened. There was a boom, a scream, then silence. Monkeytail's blood dyed the ground, some of it falling on the she-kit. Breadclaw sighed, cleaned the blood off his kit, and continued to make his way out with them.

* * *

"Clans dismissed!" Goodstar concluded, and smiled at the leaders. As the clans began to leave, Toastfire said his goodbyes to his new friend. "See you, Bluelightning! Stay alive until next gathering, I hope you get that deputy position you wanted!" Toastfire shouted over his shoulder as he ran towards his clan. "How were the other clans?" Toastfire asked Moonshine, the closest cat by him. She didn't speak for a minute, "They're interesting, to say the least. The apprentices are adorable energetic turds." She chuckled a bit at the thought, and walked ahead. Clearly she didn't want to speak. Toastfire was about to go up to Normaltail, but the small murmuring of kits stopped him dead in his tracks. "That was amazing!" The voice of Barrykit squeaked. "It was boring, that's what is was." Robbiekit huffed.  
Toastfire's eyes widened as he saw the figures of six kits following him. "Hey, you six! Stop!" The warrior shouted, panic and worry in his voice. Where were the other two, of they took all of the kits? All of the kits groaned as Toastfire found them and started shoving them towards camp. As he did, he preformed rolecall. So there was Barrykit, Robbiekit, Dollkit, and Timberkit. He started to panic more as he counted Wafflekit and Maplekit. Where were Stormkit and Ivykit! "Where are the others!?" Toastfire shouted, Dollkit calmly turned around. "They were both tired, so they stayed in camp."  
Suddenly a scream rang, Normaltail's scream. Toastfire rushed the kits into camp and was tempted to rush them out once he saw the bloody corpse of Monkeytail. Budlight seemed not to know what happened, and Stormkit and Ivykit were missing. He knew who did this, and he was going to find them. For the first time in his life, Toastfire felt angry, outraged even.

Breadclaw was going to pay.


	17. Chapter 16 (Plus Updated Alliances)

Chapter 15.5: Dead Spirits Talk About Crap

"So... Shall we let her into our ranks?"  
A tall blue-grey tom stood as the head of a group of Starclan cats, staring into a pool. His glowing blue eyes fell to the cat next to him, a black and white she-cat with amber eyes. "Amberbird, your opinion?" The she-cat calmly looked at the tom, and responded with a small edge to her voice. "Even if she's done wrong, she's my daughter. I blame her father for that behavior."  
A short ginger tom broke out of the crowd, light blue eyes glowing in fury. His Starclan-given wings rose and he hovered off the ground. "You blame me!? I didn't abuse her! I didn't teach her to do that!" He shouted angrily, two spirits had to drag him down to the ground.  
Amberbird didn't look fazed, in fact she looked like she expected it. "Coldfire, calm yourself. But yes, Seastar, I believe she should join us. She's been in Limbo for long enough." The blue-grey leader nodded in approval and faced a white and red cat who was hidden in the back. "Son, step up." He narrowed his eyes as the younger tom stepped out of the crowd. "What's your opinion?" Seastar said, raising his head. The other spirit lowered his ears and spoke with pride. "I believe we should let her stay in Limbo a while longer, she really needs to get her act together. I'm not letting her up here until she stops harassing my brother in his dreams. How the Hell is she even doing that?"  
Murmurs rose among the crowd, questions rang out. Seastar sighed. "I guess she is part of the prophecy, if she can escape out limits."  
"Prophecy?" A cat asked.  
Seastar almost screamed at the question, but immediately calmed down. "Oh, right. You're new... Plotdevice, was it? There was a prophecy given to us, 'Two ancient beasts of fire and tiger shall be awakened, and history must relive itself. Fear the messages from the one who sinned, and war will mix blood.'"  
"Wow, edgy."

* * *

Heyo! Belle here! I'm just here for an updated clan list. Have a good day!

 **THUNDERCLAN**  
Leader : Goodstar - Brown tom with a grey underbelly and yellow eyes.  
Deputy : Stevehawk - Scarred blood red tom with yellow eyes. Medicine Cat : Normaltail - Light grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly, green eyes.  
Warriors :  
Shiningbeauty - Grey she-cat with bleached blonde highlights, beautiful green eyes.  
Heartburn - Heavily scarred pale ginger she-cat with a red streak along her chest. Green eyes.  
Budlight - Ginger tabby tom with white underbelly, usually has a beer with him.  
Moonshine - Grey she-cat with blue eyes, moon marking on forehead.  
Lizardsneeze - Black tom with pink eyes.  
Ricetooth - White tom with light brown patches, green eyes.  
Salmoncreek - Red tom with large green eyes.  
Hardwhisker - Grey tabby tom with blue eyes.  
Paleale - Nonbinary pale ginger cat with grey spots.  
Toastfire - Dark brown tabby with blood red eyes. Scar under right eye.  
Queens :  
Normaltail - (See Medicine Cat) - (Mother to Toastfire's kits) (Mother to Timberkit - Light brown tom with grey spots and blue eyes, Ivykit - White, brown, and black calico she-cat with amber eyes, and Stormkit - Black tom with white paws, green eyes.)  
Newsky - Pale ginger she-cat with brown points, green eyes - (Mother to Lizardsneeze's kits) (Mother to Barrykit - Yellow tom with black stripes, brown eyes, Dollkit - Pale calico she-kit with pink eyes, and Robbiekit - Black tom with purple points and green eyes.)  
Scotchdrink - Ginger she-cat with white spots - (Mother to Breadclaw's kits, although unknown to the clan.) (Mother to Wafflekit - Golden and white she-kit with blue-green eyes, and Maplekit - Golden and brown tom with one blue/one green eye.)  
Elders : Lol nope

 **(NOTE: I WILL NOT BE GIVING AN APPEARANCE TO EVERY CAT BEYOND THIS POINT, I'M TOO LAZY TO)**  
 **(i will be giving genders tho because I don't wanna confuse myself.)**

 **SHADOWCLAN**  
Leader : Dabstar - Tom  
Deputy : Keemgnome - Tom  
Medicine Cat : Ratfur - Your basic stereotypical witch. She  
Apprentice : Mousepaw - She  
Warriors :  
Bobtail - Tom  
Honeybee - She  
666tail - Tom  
Valeriefur - She  
Queens :  
Noname (Mother to 666tail's kits) (Mother to Alicekit, Fillerkit, and Buzzkit.)  
Elders :  
Blindeye - Formally Seeingcat - She

 **RIVERCLAM**  
Leader : Poptartstar - She  
Deputy : Beechroot - Tom  
Medicine Cat : Oldfish - Tom  
Warriors :  
Buttbutt - Tom  
Apprentice : Applepaw - Tom  
Halloweentreat - She  
Apprentice : Orangepaw - Tom  
Candymoon - She  
Apprentice : Peachpaw - She  
Ladiesgirl - She  
Mensman - Tom  
Queens :  
Questionablename - (Mother to Mensman's kits) (Mother to Jackkit - Tom.)

 **WINDCLAN**  
Leader : Fidgetstar - Tom  
Apprentice : Onlypaw - She  
Deputy : Amberflash - She  
Medicine Cat : Omengiver - Tom  
Warriors :  
Carlllama - Tom  
Paulllama - Tom  
Fatturd - Tom  
Wonderland - She  
Birdwatcher - She  
Bluelightning - Blue tom with yellow eyes.  
Queens :  
Tiredcoffee - (Mother to Bluelightning's kits) (Mother to Axkit - Black she-kit with brown eyes, and Honeykit - She)  
Skystriker - (Mother to Fidgetstar's kits) (Mother to Starkit and Prophecykit.)  
Elders :  
Onelife - Tom

 **OTHERS**  
Breadclaw AKA "The Exiled Demon" - Light brown tom with blue-green eyes, carries shotguns. Formally of TC. Leader of newly founded Lostclan  
Ivykit - (See TC Queens) - Missing  
Stormkit - (See TC Queens) - Missing  
Whole lotta Lostclan cats - Founded by Breadclaw to get revenge on the four clans. Basically Bloodclan.

 **DEAD LIST**  
Plumpaw - Purple she-cat with yellow eyes - Died by fox - TC  
Llamablaze - Brown she-cat with yellow eyes - Shot by Breadclaw - TC  
Bloodclaw - White tom with red paws. One red eye and one yellow eye. Shot by Breadclaw - TC  
Monkeytail - Brown she-cat with purple eyes - Shot by Breadclaw - TC  
Firebird - Ginger tabby she-cat with white underbelly and green eyes - Died by sickness - SC - Former deputy  
Whole lot of RC, SC, TC, and WC cats we don't care about - Killed by Alpha, an old threat before the story started.  
Whole lotta other cats - Died within the story, but I'm too lazy to list them.

... Holy fuck that took a while...


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: They're Gone.

Timberkit was rather... Lonely the first three moons of his life. His siblings were missing in action, his father was busy trying to find thm, and his mother was busy with her duties as a medicine cat. The only cats he could really talk to were the other kits, but he didn't want to be caught up with their stupid plans again.  
The kit made his way around camp, longingly looking at the warriors den. He didn't see that Stevehawk was in front of him and Timberkit crashed to the ground. He sat up and lowered his ears, "Oops, sorry mister Stevehawk."  
The brown and grey kit could see an amused smile on the deputy's face. "Please, call me Grandpa Steve!" He laughed and ruffled Timberkit's fur with his paw. The red tom had a sad undertone in his voice. "Sorry, Grandpa Steve..." Timberkit continued.  
"Don't be! I was looking for you anyway, Goodstar wants to speak with you!"  
Shouldn't he be doing work instead of talking to a small kit?  
"Um... Okay..." The tom-kit nodded and followed his grandfather to the Leader's Den, where Goodstar was chatting with his mate Shiningbeauty. Stevehawk cleared his throat. The two snapped their heads towards the other two. "Ah, Timberkit! Nice to meet you formally!" Goodstar smiled, though it seemed forced.  
"How have you been dealing with all of this, grandson." Shiningbeauty said bluntly, making both her mate and the deputy flinch back.  
"I've been doing fine. It's been lonely, but fine." Timberkit answered, though surprised that the she-cat had called him grandson. Then he remembered that Shiningbeauty and Goodstar were Normaltail's parents. The grey and blonde she-cat didn't seem convinced. "Kid, do you need help? Advice? We're here to help."  
The kit shook his head, and Miss Thunderclan fell silent. Goodstar sighed, "If you need anything, you can talk to us anytime." The tom sighed and flicked his tail. Timberkit looked up at Stevehawk, nodded, and left.

Hours had passed, and still nothing from his parents. Timberkit sighed as he bit into a mouse. He watched as all of the other kits played in the clearing, blue eyes filled with sadness. He didn't understand how all of them could be so happy when their denmates are missing. He saw Wafflekit glance at him and smile, but one glare from the kit was enough to stop her from coming towards him. Suddenly, a voice came from the side. "You gonna finish that?"  
Timberkit jumped and turned to his father, the dark brown tabby looked like he hadn't slept in days. The light brown and grey tom slowly shook his head and nudged the mouse near Toastfire. "Here, dad... You look hungry..." The warrior smiled weakly and bit into the mouse, chewing slowly. He swallowed, and glanced near the medicine cat's den. "... Any luck?" The son asked, already knowing the answer. The father didn't respond.  
"That's okay. We'll find them eventually." Timberkit said, smiling at the night sky. He didn't believe his own words. Toastfire smiled weakly and nuzzled his son. "That's right, kid... I'm sorry I haven't been around these days."  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine."  
"But I haven't really spent too much time with you..."  
"I said I'm fine, Dad.-"  
"No, you're not. I'm going to spend the whole day with you. I don't want you to grow up almost parentless like I did. We don't need another mini me."  
Both fell silent. Minutes passed. Toastfire sighed. "I can stay with you in the nursery, your mother is going to the half-moon meeting tonight, so she can't be here."  
"Okay, thanks dad..."  
Toastfire glanced to the side, sighing. "Newsky's kits are becoming apprentices tomorrow, are you glad to finally have more room?" Timberkit paused to think, and nodded his head. "They were always too rowdy for my tastes. Robbiekit is the only one I'd miss, saying he was the quietest. Sucks that I'll just have Maplekit and Wafflekit to keep me company, we never got along well." The older tom shook his head, "You can always hang out with your mother. You know that, right? She's been needing new help since Monkeytail died..."  
"I'm not interested in becoming a medicine cat, dad."  
"I wasn't saying that."  
"Can we just go to bed now? I'm tired."  
"Completely off topic, but okay. Night, son."  
"Night, dad." 


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Drama Class

Toastfire was really tired these days, but he couldn't sleep. Whenever he tried to rest, all he could see was Breadclaw, the dead corpses of those the Exiled Demon had killed, and the kits. The tom had mentioned it to his mate, but she was too caught up in her own problems to really help. He didn't blame her, though.  
Toastfire heard Stevehawk's voice in the clearing of camp, and he decided to go help his father. "Okay Salmoncreek... You take Hardwhisker, Paleale, Dollpaw, Barrypaw, and Robbiepaw for training... Lizardsneeze, take Ricetooth and Moonshine. Go check out the borders, and try to find some prey. Toastfire!"  
The tom lifted up his head, and the deputy smiled. "Okay, Toastfire. You're going on a walk with me. You need a break." He said with a serious tone, nudging the dark tabby towards the exit. "Come on now, you need to relax."  
"Dad, this is serious. I lost my kits and Breadclaw is still out there."  
"We can worry about that later, we've sent more search parties than you could count. You just need one simple break... You haven't slept for days!"  
"But... But..."  
"No buts. Anyways, I need to talk to you about something."  
Toastfire stared blankly at his father, and Stevehawk set his head on the other cat's shoulder, as in a form of hug. "I've been told by Brightlight... That... Um... Breadclaw is attacking very soon..."  
"But didn't she already warn you..?"  
"Yes, but this time it's different... She said you'll need to become the deputy for us to win. I'm planning on retiring to the elders den. I'll make sure Goodstar chooses you as the next deputy."  
Toastfire's eyes widened, tears ran down his cheeks. "I... I don't know what to say... But thank you, dad..." He smiled and cuddled with the blood red tom. Stevehawk comforted his son, and hummed a little song that he easily remember. He had heard Moonshine sing it to her kits. It was called You Are My Sunshine from what he remembered.  
The two kin were hugging for a while, until Stevehawk stood up and started to turn around. "Come on, let's get back to camp..." Toastfire nodded and followed the tom. The tabby decided to start a conversation, "Um... Dad? Did you... Love anyone aside from Mom?"  
Stevehawk hesitated to speak. "I never loved your mother. But honestly... I liked Goodstar for a short period of time." Toastfire glanced awkwardly at his paws. "You're... Gay?"  
"Gay means happy, so yeah."  
"That's cool."  
"Your mother was mad that I looked at his butt more than hers." Stevehawk chuckled.

Suddenly a gunshot rang out, time began to slow down. Stevehawk's eyes widened at the sound, and he shoved his son onto the ground. A bullet sped by, hitting Stevehawk straight in the side of the head. Blood flew onto Toastfire's face, and the dying body of the deputy fell on top of Toastfire. "Dad! DAD! Nonononono, DAD!" Toastfire moved out from under him, his pelt covered in his father's blood. "Dad! No! Please Starclan, don't take him too! You said you were going to become an elder, live a long happy life! Please, now's not the time to die!" Toastfire sobbed. Through his tears, he could spot a silhouette of a large tom with a gun. The warrior hissed, and stood up. Tears streaming down on his face, Toastfire yelled at his brother.  
"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"  
Breadclaw didn't look dazed, he only smiled creepily. "Now? But dear brother, shouldn't you be defending your camp from my attack? We wouldn't want anymore family deaths! Oh wait..." Breadclaw laughed maniacally as he tossed a corpse onto the ground. Toastfire almost completely shut down at that point. There, at his paws, was his son Stormkit. The white and black tom was mangled and he didn't even look like a cat anymore.  
"I was stupid enough to take your kits. So have one of them back. Ciao." Breadclaw said as he ran out of sight, jumping through the tree branches.

* * *

Um... That might have been the darkest thing I've ever written, sadly enough. Anyways, I hope you have a good day!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Aftermath.

Toastfire ran as fast as he could, carrying his father on his back and his son in his jaws. Anger was what was motivating him to get through this. Toastfire wanted to personally kill his brother for this suffering, this was worse than the pain Brightlight made the warrior go through. Tears almost blinded him as they streamed down Toastfire's face.  
When Toastfire reached camp, he couldn't believe his eyes. There, in front of him, lied a destroyed and bloody camp. Paleale's body was in pieces as Ricetooth tried desprately to bring his mate back, screaming in pain and agony. Shiningbeauty also lied in the camp, near the nursery, blood dying the ground. "N-no... Nononononono..!" Toastfire screamed, collasping to the floor.

* * *

Timberkit was covered in blood. His clanmates blood. Scenes from the attack played on loop in the kit's head. Lostclan, as they called themselves, breaking into the camp. Fighting. Screaming. Death. One rogue was trying to kill him and the other in the den, but Shiningbeauty had died to protect it. Her name really did fit how she died, with the beauty of loyalty and bravery. Then scenes with his mother. Normaltail had screamed like no one else. She was on the edge of shutting down for good. Instead, she killed the rogue that took the fighter's life. Timberkit had tried to wake Miss Thunderclan, but ended up getting himself bloody. Normaltail had made a messy kill as well, so the rogue's blood flew into the kit's face.  
Paleale was a different story. They died fighting three cats all on their own, it was pretty inspiring to see. The transgender cat had done it to buy some time so Ricetooth and the apprentices could help Goodstar and Budlight before they were killed by five different rogues. Finally, Toastfire arrived. Timberkit's eyes filled with tears as he saw Stevehawk, the only cat that spent all of his spare time with him, and his brother Stormkit, or at least it looked like him. Timberkit started crying.

* * *

Moons had passed since then, three long, cold moons. Toastfire had slowly gotten the memories out of his head, but he was still haunted. But today should be a happy day. It was the apprenticeship day of his son. Times were getting better since that day. Goodstar and Normaltail were starting to get on with their lives. Ricetooth now preformed better than he ever did, and practiced fighting with the apprentices just in case. Salmoncreek and Heartburn of all cats announced that they were having kits, but rumors had it that they only did it to make sure the clan wouldn't die out from lack of warriors. Wafflepaw and Maplepaw were made apprentices. Moonshine and Budlight should have retired by now, but they both stayed warriors to help. Finally, Timberkit was being made an apprentice.  
"May all cats able to hunt their own prey gather for a clan meeting!"  
Goodstar's call brought everyone around him. Toastfire sat next to him, observing the other cats. Being deputy had helped the tom get the thoughts numbed out, but it felt empty without Stevehawk as deputy. Normaltail was grooming her son, despite his complains. Toastfire let out a smile of pride and tears ran down his face as Goodstar called out. "Okay, so as you all should know, our own little Timberkit has reached six moons of age, and is now being made an apprentice. Timberkit, won't you step up?"  
The light brown and grey laughed and broke away from his mother's grooming, and locked eyes with the leader. "Good. Now from this day forwards, until you have earned your warrior name. You shall be known as Timberpaw. Toastfire, since you have not had an apprentice, you shall mentor Timberpaw." The deputy looked both shocked and horrifed. Oh Starclan, how was he going to do that?  
"Dismissed."  
The clan broke out, and Toastfire confronted Goodstar. "Sir, I hate to go against this, but you're making me mentor my own son. Isn't that against the rules or something of mentoring?" The brown and grey leader merely smiled and flicked his ears. "You need more quaility time with your son, and this is how I'm doing it. We both know that any of us can die any minute, so you better at least know who Timberpaw actually is. He deserves to know his father."

* * *

 **I'm moving this fic by fast because I want to get to more drama. Anyways, yeah. Lots of death, and lots more to come.**

 **Anyways, I'm thankful for the reviews. I've added an actual prologue along with the original alliances, so no more bothering me about that. I'm also thinking about rewriting chapter one and making a small chapter about facts and original ideas for the fic.**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Foxes Sure Hate Apprentices in This Fic

Timberpaw sighed as he scented the air, perking his ears up. "You smell anything, Timber?" Toastfire muttered, turning towards the young apprentice. "Nope, I haven't since yesterday." The brown and grey tom sighed. Prey had been low these days, since it started snowing. Maybe the prey was hiding from the cold. Yeah, probably. The deputy took a deep breath, frosty air appearing as he did. Toastfire then directed his son along the border, keeping an eye out for prey.

* * *

A scream rang out, and the father and son duo went running. When they were close to the sound, Toastfire could see Bluelightning, the Windclan warrior he met at the gathering, hissing at a fox. The tom had severe wounds as he stood over the bloody, yet alive, body of a young black she-cat. The deputy and apprentice exchanged looks of both fear and determination, and Toastfire ran to tackle the fox. As he did, he saw Bluelightning join him and bit into the fox's neck.

* * *

Timberpaw shivered as he stood over the dying apprentice. "Are you okay, please be okay..! At least speak!" He cried, not ready to stand over another dead body. The she-cat coughed, and murmured. "I'm alive... Please help... I don't wanna die..." Her brown eyes were dull, and her breathing was heavy. Timberpaw started to panic, and he grabbed the she-cat by the scruff. He then set her on his shoulders and ran to camp, leaving his father and the stranger to fight off the fox.

Timberpaw burst into the camp, practically ruining everything around him as he burst into the Medicine Cat's den. "Mom! MOM! You gotta help her, she was attacked by a fox!" The tom quickly explained, setting down the bleeding she-cat. Normaltail took a moment to turn, but her eyes widened and she went straight to work with the herbs and cobwebs. The medicine cat quickly shooed her son out of the den so there was more room. Timberpaw looked at the den in worry and he felt sick in the stomach. The tom's blue eyes filled with tears as he pictured the multiple killings he had witnessed and he started to vomit into some nearby bushes.  
The stranger and Toastfire entered the camp, the brown tabby helping the other tom walk towards the Medicine Cat's den. Timberpaw stared hazily at his father as he sat down near his son. "How are they?" Timberpaw asked immediately, trying to cough out the taste of vomit in his mouth. "Bluelightning and the kid will be okay...-"  
"Bluelightning?"  
"Yes, the grey-blue tom. I know him from gatherings. He mentioned that he had a daughter named Axpaw last gathering, the she-cat seems to fit the description pretty well." Axpaw... Interesting name, to say the least. Timberpaw prayed to Starclan that both of them would survive. Then, like on cue, Bluelightning stepped out, cobwebs covering his wounds, as well as on the left side of his face. The apprentice could hear a sigh of relief from the deputy. "How's the other one?" The brown tabby asked, narrowing his eyes. "Axpaw? She'll be fine." Bluelightning coughed. "Tell me what exactly happened." Toastfire questioned further. The injured warrior hesitated to speak.

"Breadclaw took over Windclan, it's a total wasteland. He's had these... Tournaments to amuse his followers. For that, he took control of the minds of foxes and used them as a final challenge. Me and my mate thought it was a horrible idea to stay and we took our two daughters and ran... We were followed."  
"Where are the others?"  
Bluelightning hesitated, his one yellow eye displaying clear negative emotion. "Tiredcoffee and Honeypaw were taken by the foxes, back to that hell... They're going to be in the next tournament from what I can tell." The tom shivered, and lied on the ground. Timberpaw stared wide-eyed at the warrior, and glanced at his father. "... We're going to do something about this, right?!" He asked with tears welling up in his eyes. Toastfire could only stand, the deputy shivering himself, a mindless stare locked to his paws. "Dad... Dad, are you okay? Dad, speak to me!" Timberpaw screamed, pushing the older tom around in hopes of bringing him back to reality.

* * *

No. No. Why? Why was this happening? Memories Toastfire hadn't even experienced start to play in his mind. His vision blurred, and suddenly the tabby found himself in a dark wasteland. Toastfire then started to change. The x-shaped tabby markings on his face changed into scars, and his organs felt like they were on the line of completely stopping. He could see blood on his paws, and finally, he looked up. Cats from all around him were fighting. It was like war, but the messed up thing was that there were spectators just enjoying the view, and some even cheering. Toastfire questioned where he was, but automatically knew the answer. He looked down at his reflection on a nearby puddle and almost ran away in fear. There, in the flesh and bones, was Tigerstar's reflection staring right back at him. Except one thing was different, the eyes. The tom could notice the amber spots in his blood red eyes.  
"Dad!" A familiar voice called out, the warrior turned expecting to see Timberpaw. But instead, a dark tabby with blue eyes was running towards him. "DAD! COME ON!" Hawkfrost yelled, before Toastfire snapped back to reality. He wasn't Tigerstar, and his real son stood in front of him, crying. "I-I'm here... We're attacking the Windclan camp tomorrow night, get ready." He quickly said, nuzzling Timberpaw and making his way towards Goodstar to explain things.

* * *

Happy 4th of July, Americans! Have a fun, cutesy chapter! c:


	22. Chapter 21

**This is kinda a trigger warning for a lot of blood. Like a lot of blood.**

* * *

Chapter 21: All Good Comes to an End

It was tonight that they would strike. Toastfire sighed as he rounded up some volunteers, which consisted of Goodstar, the newly named Robbierot, Dollface, Barrybee, Moonshine, Hardwhisker, and Bluelightning. Toastfire himself was leading the patrol, despite his pleads for Goodstar to lead them to attack. The dark brown tabby tom sighed as he looked around at the others who decided to stay and guard camp. He looked into the eyes of his son, who he had bonded with over these moons. He then looked at Normaltail, and she walked over to them. "I hope you kick their sorry as- I mean rumps." Normaltail said, licking her mate's cheek. Timberpaw stared at his father in pride, and Toastfire felt warm inside.  
The warmth soon faded as he realized that this could be his final moments with his family. He licked both of their heads and murmured, "I love you both very much." Tears started forming, but he soon nodded to both of them and walked over towards Goodstar, who was saying goodbye to Ricetooth. The deputy looked around at the camp, growing more depressed as he stared over at the families.  
The three siblings were crying as they said goodbye to Newsky and Lizardsneeze, who were crying as well. Hardwhisker and Moonshine sadly gazed upon their family, which looked incomplete without Paleale. Wafflepaw and Maplepaw were crying for their uncle and grandmother not to go, but Scotchdrink hesitantly shushed them. Salmoncreek stood helplessly with Heartburn, not wanting to lose anymore of his loved ones, but he knew he couldn't stop them from fighting for their clan, their home, their family.  
Bluelightning looked rather lonesome, with only his healing daughter by him. The tom was smiling at the little one, reassuring that he was coming home with her mother and sister. Axpaw simply cried and hugged him in some way, "Dad, if you die, I'll kill you." The black she-cat tried to laugh, but started bawling. Toastfire watched as his son ran over to the two, comforting Axpaw as Bluelightning joined him and Goodstar.  
When the others joined, they started off to fight off the evil. The first half of the journey was quite quiet, with little to no words spoken. The silence was broken when Goodstar spoke. "We should talk before we fight, just... Normally." He sighed, and struck a small conversation with Bluelightning and Hardwhisker. Barrybee sounded less enthusiastic than usual as he talked about old times with his brother, while Moonshine told them stories of her childhood with Budlight and the stupid things she did as an apprentice. Dollface sighed as she walked by Toastfire, hesitating to speak to the deputy. "I'm scared." She finally said, her pale calico face looking down at her paws. "We all are, Dollface." He stated, looking to the side. "I don't want to die, I'm scared of what will happen to me." The calico said, lowering her ears.  
"Well, you'll go to Starclan."  
"I'm just scared about it, hunting for all eternity doesn't seem too fun to me."  
Toastfire paused, and looked off in the distance. Moonshine was laughing in the background, "Ay, kid, you should use that stupid pun while we battle. And other kid, you should shout 'Thunderclan is number one' along with your brother." The dark tabby figured she was trying to lighten the mood from it's gloomy atmosphere, and chuckled. Dollface laughed slightly too, and started to laugh more as Hardwhisker did goofy faces. While Toastfire expected Goodstar to force them to keep going, the tom merely roared in laughter, and even Bluelightning let out a chuckle. They could all need some laughs during all of this.

Suddenly, everything changed when Lostclan attacked. Multiple cats pounced upon them, tackling them to the ground. The cat on top of Toastfire was about to bite into his neck, as were the others, but a familiar voice stopped them. "Hold it, guys! We wouldn't want to do that so quickly, where's the fun in that?" Red eyes met blue and green eyes as Breadclaw pranced around, giggling like a she-kit as he witnessed the advantage he was at. Dollface cried out, but the she-cat pinning her down stuffed a tail in her mouth to shut her up. Breadclaw rolled his eyes, and his eyes seemed to glow green. "Okay, guys, let them up. We'll battle them like old tradition, since they don't like us fighting with actual smarts." He ordered and smiled as his Lostclan cats scurried by him and formed a long wall of cats. Toastfire's vision blurred and the world seemed to shake as he backed up along with the Thunderclan cats. A small she-cat grunted as she flexed her claws. "When can we skin them?" Breadclaw let out an audible sigh and shooed the she-cat away. "Doeprint, go to camp, you're not supposed to be here." The she-cat hissed, but reluctantly agreed. The Thunderclan deputy felt offended that Breadclaw would dare to use clan names for such monsters such as himself.  
The Exiled Demon smiled menacingly and yowled. "Let the show begin!" Blood was stained on his paws as he lifted them to show his claws.  
All Hell broke loose. Toastfire was soon found wrestling a large blood-stained she-cat, who's claws dug into his right cheek, where his scar was. Memories started to flood back to the tom, Brightlight's claws and blood flashed in his mind. He cried out not in pain, but in terror of his own mind. A second passed, and the dark brown tabby screamed as he sunk his claws into the she-cat's neck. The Lostclan warrior started to choke on her own blood as she died slowly. Toastfire shook his head as his mother's corpse flashed in front of his eyes. The tom hissed at himself and turned to see Robbierot and Barrybee fending off four cats at once. Toastfire rushed to help them, but he was tackled and pinned by Breadclaw. "Oh, you poor naive child." The leader chuckled.  
"Look around you, dear brother!"  
Toastfire struggled to look up, but when he did, he couldn't watch for long. Bluelightning, Dollface, Hardwhisker, and Moonshine were fighting for their lives together, blood covering their limbs and pelts. Goodstar was nowhere to be seen. Robbierot screeched as he bravely slashed at the Lostclan cats with his brother. "THUNDERCLAN IS NUMBER ONE!" The tom was immediately rammed into by one of the Lostclan warriors, who pinned him to the ground and gutted the poor warrior til he went limp. Barrybee stood in shock for a second, but screamed in both agony and anger. "I WILL BARRY YOU ALIVE!" He threatened the Lostclan cats, but all four of the cats piled on top of him, ripping him to shreds.  
Toastfire tried to close his eyes, but Barrybee's screams still rang in his ears. He could feel the blood dripping down his face, along with the flowing blood from the she-cat he had killed. Breadclaw merely laughed. "It's funny how life works. I never would have thought I would be able to accomplish this. But here I am now, leading the force that will tear all of the clans to bloody pieces. But all of this blood with have been worth it. There shall only be one clan, Lostclan. No wars, no half-breed mongrels, no more having to kill your other clan friends. No one will steal from one another, everything will be better!-"  
The insane tom was soon interrupted as Goodstar tackled him off of his deputy. Toastfire watched in horror as Goodstar and The Exiled Demon wrestled, blood flying everywhere. "RUN!" Goodstar yowled, and the remaining warriors started to bolt towards Thunderclan hesitantly. The last moments of Goodstar Toastfire saw was the great Thunderclan leader fighting every Lostclan there in order for his clanmates to get away. Horror was forever scarred on Dollface's face. Hardwhisker stared at her in understanding, and rushed to follow Bluelightning and Moonshine back to camp.

Toastfire hurried after them.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Who Would Ever Wanna Be King?

Being in camp was heartbreaking. Now that Goodstar was gone, they felt as though they were lost, not knowing how to journey to the future. It was painful to hear Lizardsneeze cry in agony, as his two sons were dead. Newsky was silent, looking broken in her gaze. The birth of Heartburn's kits had happened, two healthy kits, two she-cats and one tom. The names weren't declared, but there was at least some hope in Thunderclan. The other families thanked Starclan that their family hadn't died in combat, but they also mourned for the leader and warriors.  
It was announced by Normaltail that Toastfire was to become leader at the Moonstone, and that he'd have to pick a deputy. He stood anxiously on the leader's rock, looking down at his clanmates. He did rolecall. Normaltail, Timberpaw, Moonshine, Budlight, Hardwhisker, Salmoncreek, Scotchdrink, Wafflepaw, Maplepaw, Dollface, Newsky, Lizardsneeze, Bluelightning, Axpaw, Ricetooth, and Heartburn was with her kits. Who to pick as deputy..? He scanned over the cats, finally resting on one. One who had been there since the first chapter of this fanfiction, and who had lost so much. He was a strong warrior and would make a great leader.  
"Ricetooth, do you accept the role as deputy, and swear to be loyal to Thunderclan, even at the cost of your own life."  
The brown and white tom was shocked at first, but nodded. "I do, sir."  
"Then it's settled. CLan dismissed. I shall make my way to the Moonstone with Normaltail and gain my nine lives. Ricetooth and Budlight are in charge while I'm gone."

The journey to the Moonstone was long and painful for a cat who had spent the last few days running. When they reached the entrance, the tom hesitated. Normaltail growled lightly, but a kind tone was still present. "What's wrong, Toaster?"  
"I... I'm not sure I deserve to be leader, not after every death I've caused."  
"Toaster, what are you talking about..?"  
"It was my fault that Brightlight died, along with Stevehawk, Stormkit, Goodstar, and all of the others. It wouldn't have happened if I didn't just run away from my problems!"  
Normaltail stared at her mate with a dead serious look. "Toastfire, don't blame yourself. Did you kill all of those cats yourself? No, you didn't. Breadclaw did. It's his fault. And if you don't go down there and receive those lives, there might be no clan to lead."  
That shut the tom up, he started to cry, but held it in. "... Okay... Thank you, Norma... But I shouldn't run away from all of this..."  
"Then don't. Fight it head on. But be safe, please, you've got kits to care for. A clan to lead."  
"Wait, what?"  
"I'm pregnant, stupid. Now let's go get those lives."

The walk down the tunnel was dark and unsettling for Toastfire, but he still felt a flame of determination in him. As he saw the huge piece of stone, Normaltail shoved him into it and he immediately knocked out.  
Starclan felt warm as Toastfire faded into their territory, but nobody was there. Normaltail fell behind him, and looked happy at the sight of the afterlife. Before the dark tabby could speak, bursts of light appeared around the two, taking shape into cats with wings. They all chanted strange words Toastfire couldn't understand, and Monkeytail appeared in front of them. Her purple eyes seemed so lively. "Greetings, young ones. Toastfire, it is time that you become leader of Thunderclan. Although I am not here to personally give you a life, I am here to cheer you on." She smiled, and nuzzled with her old apprentice. The chanting stopped, and a figure appeared from the light. A strong-looking brown she-cat with red across her face stepped forwards, her yellow eyes piercing into Toastfire's.  
"Greetings, I am Robinstrike. I am the mother of Bloodclaw and Stevehawk, therefore your grandmother. I am here to give you your first life. With this power of Starclan, I give you the life of courage, and the determination to keep going."  
Toastfire felt a fire burn up inside of him, and he coughed as Robinstrike disappeared and was replaced with the small figure of an apprentice. Normaltail was too shocked to speak. "Heyo, sis, nice to see you too. Hey, Toastfire, it's me, Plumpaw. With this life I give you lifelong energy, to lead your clan and provide for others." A shock ran through the tom's body, and the purple she-cat quickly left with a small laugh.  
Next up was a kit, the size of a rabbit. It was Stormkit. "Don't cry, dad, please. You're embarrassing me in front of the others." He huffed as the father and mother starting bawling at the sight of his large wings and innocent face. He flew up to the tom's face and smiled. "With this life, I give you happiness, which defeats all evil." He touched noses with the new leader, and flew off to be replaced with Goodstar. The tom seemed content, and he touched noses with his successor.  
"With this life, I give you the value of others, and how they can change your life."  
Then Paleale. "With this life, I give you love."  
Barrybee. "With this life, I give you undying loyalty."  
An old leader named Seastar. "With this life, I give you perseverance."  
And Stevehawk. "With this life, I give you the value of second chances."  
Finally, all went silent. Wait, was that all? Toastfire only had eight lives, he needed one more. Everyone stopped to stare at one final glow of light, though it was dim. Then, a figure appeared, but it wasn't quite what the new leader had expected. A golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes walked towards the tom, with all of Starclan staring. She had no wings, and her eyes were glowing like an endless void. A bloody wound lied upon her neck, as well as on her claws. Brightlight.  
Toastfire backed away out of fear, but the she-cat ran too fast for him to react. As soon as she touched noses with him, the world ran in slow motion. Confused shouts among cats were too slow to understand. "With this life..." She began, starting to cry. Toastfire started to cry too, for some reason. "... I give you the option of making the right choice. Learn from my mistakes." She croaked, swaying her tail. Before the Starclan cats could reach her, she whispered to the leader. "You have 8 moons of peace, then everything will go to Hell. You can either choose to stay and fight, or run away just like every other time. You decide what is the right choice." And with that, Toastfire's mother was gone.  
Suddenly, a star formed on the tom's forehead, and Starclan gasped. It took a second of processing before shouts began.

"Toaststar! Toaststar! Toaststar!" 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Moon Two.

It had been two moons since Toaststar had become leader. Everything was peaceful, like Brightlight said. It was that thought that made Toaststar eternally grateful for the next six moons. Still, it scared him of what would happen when the clock came to a stop and everything started to go wrong. Everything has gone wrong, what could it be now..?  
He shivered at the thought as he looked over at his mate, Normaltail, her belly swelled up with kits. Beside the she-cat, Heartburn's three kits played around. Bootkit, a red tabby tom, and Dancingkit, a pale ginger she-kit with red spots, wrestled in the dirt. Tanglekit, a ginger she-cat, was telling jokes to Normaltail, trying to make her laugh. The grey queen did chuckle at some of them, but they weren't funny enough to make her explode in laughter. Toaststar smiled at the kits, and stood up on the leaders rock, looking down at his clanmates. Today was the day warriors were made.

"May all cats that can catch their own prey gather under the large rock for a Thunderclan meeting!"

Suddenly everyone in the clan, even the kits, appeared below him. He felt awkward being there instead of Goodstar. Ricetooth stood beside him and muttered for him to continue. The leader slowly nodded. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the naming of four warriors. Timberpaw, Wafflepaw, Maplepaw, and Axpaw, step forwards. Toaststar shared the apprentice's pride, smiling down at his son and apprentice. "Timberpaw, step forwards. You have trained and hard, I believe it is time you become a warrior. Do you promise to dedicate your life and loyalty to the clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
"... I do."  
"Then my the powers invested in me by Starclan, I name you Timberwolf. I hope you live a long and happy life."  
The ceremonies came and went. Wafflepaw became Waffletooth, Maplepaw became Mapleshadow, and Axpaw became Axtail. As everyone was congratulating and Toaststar was about to leave, a voice rose among the crowd. "Excuse me, Toaststar!"  
Moonshine struggled out of the crowd, Budlight by her side. Despite her age, the grey she-cat still had enough energy in her voice to knock down trees. Budlight looked at his mate, and she nodded. Budlight nodded as well and looked up at the new leader. "Moonshine and I would like to request that we retire and become elders. I don't think-"  
"No, it's alright. Budlight, Moonshine, step forwards."  
When the couple stepped up, Toaststar could just feel the years of memories and history around them. The two warriors had been through so much, and they had delayed their earlier ceremony because they wanted to provide for their clan during these times. Now, as the dust settled for now, the two were ready for rest. Toaststar felt a rush of emotions in him as he shouted out.  
"Budlight, Moonshine! Is it your wish to give up your names as warriors and go join the elders?"  
Both agreed in unison. "It is."  
Toaststar took a deep breath. "Your clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon Starclan to give you many moons of rest."  
Everyone cheered, and the new elder's family came to congratulate them. Waffletooth and Mapleshadow nagged their grandparents to tell them a story someday, a childish ring in their voices. Heartburn laughed as she congratulated her in-laws, her three kits running around the family. Hardwhisker, Scotchdrink, and Salmoncreek smiled in pride for their parents. Toaststar smiled at the sight, and went to join his mate.

Days passed, and Toaststar started to see some chemistry within the clan, specifically his son. Timberwolf had asked Ricetooth if he could join more patrols with Axtail, and the leader constantly found them laughing and talking together. The father both felt uneasy and happy for the two. Bluelightning seemed to be slightly overprotective against his daughter of it, but mentioned that Timberwolf was the only tom he'd accept to date his daughter. Toaststar laughed slightly as his friend mentioned it.  
The Sun was high in the sky, and Normaltail and Toaststar were sunbathing in the middle of camp. They were curled up against each other, happy to finally be able to hang out with each other. With all the drama that had happened, the medicine cat and former deputy couldn't hang out much. Now, it was peaceful. Until a sudden whimper from Normaltail sounded and she backed away from her mate. She started breathing heavily. "Wait, wait, wait! Norma, what's wrong." The leader immediately stood up and comforted his lover, the she-cat nudging him away. "I'm having the kits, stupid." She hissed, running off into a bush. Toaststar wanted to follow her, but he didn't want to witness what happened last time Normaltail gave birth.  
He shuttered, and waited.

The process took longer this time, an hour passing before Normaltail returned with two kits. She smiled weakly and set the two kits down. Toaststar's eyes widened in pride, and he gently nudged the dark grey speckled she-kit. The white tom-kit mewled and Normaltail nuzzled her son. "So... What do we name these beauties..?" He murmured. Normaltail blinked, and turned to her oldest son, who seemed to be flirting with Axtail, the ax on her tail chopping plants as she swayed her tail. "Timberwolf, you need to see your new siblings!" She yowled, and the brown and grey tom burst towards them. His eyes widened as he look at the kittens. "I'm a big brother... I'll protect these with my life." He murmured, crouching down to nuzzle his brother and sister. "We still need to name them." The father smiled.  
Timberwolf flicked his ears and pointed his tail to the white tom. "What about Whitekit for this one? Pretty creative, right?" The warrior seemed so proud of himself, so Normaltail and Toaststar stuck with it. Normaltail pointed to the speckled she-kit. "How about Sootkit for this one?" Toaststar thought over it, and shook his head. "What about Pantherkit?" He suggested. Normaltail's eyes went wide and nuzzled her kittens. "Why hello, Pantherkit and Whitekit... Say hello to your new family." She smiled in glee.  
The whole family stayed in the nursery that night, despite Heartburn's complaining. It was nice. Toaststar liked this new life with his children and mate and clan. 


	25. Filler is Fun

**We interrupt this trollfic to bring tons of anime references from a person who doesn't even watch much anime!**

 **Anyways, a Human AU Thing. I need more muse for the story, sorry about not posting chapters for a while! I'll try and make more!**

* * *

Toast-kun was ready to go to Thunderclan High today on this beautiful day. His emo anime bangs fell over the right side of his face, his red eyes seemed to glow in the view of the mirror. "Toast-kun! It's time to go to school!" A small boy with blonde hair stared at him with rage and anger. He sighed and walked over to the shorter boy, smirking. "Okay, Bread-chan, no need to get your panties in a twist." The younger brother hissed, and stamped the ground in his school girl uniform. "WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW!" The older brother sighed.

The two brothers ran out of the house, Bread-chan with bread in his mouth and toast in Toast-kun's. They both ran Naruto-style, trying not to be late for class. Bread-chan smirked at his companion and started to run even faster. Toast-kun hissed and soon the two found themselves bursting into the courtyard. The older boy smiled, but yelped as he ran into his best friend, Normal-sama. The two found themselves on the ground, in that cliche anime thing where they fall on each other and stare into each other's eyes, and then blush heavily. Yeah, that's what happened. "Oh my lord, I'm so sorry, Normal-se- Normal-sama!" Toast-kun cried, jumping up and trying to hide his red face. He had almost called his friend 'senpai'! Oh lord, thank lord he stopped himself.  
Normal-sama blinked and turned her head, her face red as well. "Well... We should head to class now..." She murmured, standing up. Just as the two were beginning to leave, Bread-chan and his friend Scotch-chan joined them. Hard-kun, Salmon-san, and Pale-sama quickly followed them.

Class was really short that day. Toast-kun nibbled on his pen as he walked around the school with Bread-chan. As they walked outside, cherry blossoms fell on their faces. Bread-chan seemed rather cold, so the older brother grabbed his brother by the shoulder and fluffed up his short curly hair. "Little bro, what's up?"  
The boy in the school girl outfit blushed heavily. "I... It's stupid! I won't tell you!"  
"I'll buy you all of the Ouran High School Host Club manga books you don't own yet."  
"Fine. I've started to have feelings for Good-senpai..."  
"Our principal?! Bread-chan, are you insane!? He's the father to Normal-sama, and she's our age! Wouldn't that be a little creepy?"  
"Hey, this is my life. If I want to be involved with a man who is decades older than me, I'll do it."  
"You're in it for the money, aren't you?"  
"I've already killed Shining-sama for his love... And money."  
Toast-kun flinched as he saw his little brother pull out a knife, it was covered in blood. Crap, he'd better leave and tell the principal to expel the insane kid. Just as he was about to run, the small boy smiled and grabbed his brother's sleeve and brought the knife to Toast-kun's throat. "Bitch, if you tell anyone..." He muttered, the green in his wide blue eyes glowing.

Suddenly, magical anime music played in the background. The knife suddenly evaporated from Bread-chan's hand, and both brothers began to transform. Toast-kun's school uniform turned into a beautiful white tux, a stunning red cape. A large ax-like sword appeared in his hands. Bread-chan, on the other hand, started to transform into a magical anime school girl Sailor Moon style. His school outfit turned into a long wavy blue dress and mint green gloves formed. The boy was granted with a large diamond-coated machine gun. The two glanced into each other's eyes, narrowing them in sync. "I shall defeat you, foul creature! You shall not bring any harm to anyone ever again!" Toast-kun shouted. Where the heck were the other students, anyways? If anything, they'd pass up anything to see a fight like this.  
Bread-chan's lips formed a devious smile, his teeth pointed. "So be it!" He cackled and aimed his machine gun.

Just as they readied to duel, and small girl with short black hair and glasses walked onto the field. Everything around her became still, as if time had stopped. The girl cleared her throat, and fixed her glasses. "Will Toast-kun be victorious in this fight to the death? Will Bread-chan succeed and commit genocide on the school? Will Belle ever update Breadkit's Legacy? Find out next time on Dragonball Z!


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Four Moons.

The moons of peace were halfway over. Whatever could happen when the time runs out? Breadclaw attacking? Bomb explosions? A plague? Toaststar shuttered at the thought of death being brought to his clanmates. The skinny tom stood over the entrance of the nursery, watching Heartburn's kits and his kits march out of the den. Pantherkit was the head of the line, and when they all gathered in the clearing, the black speckled she-kit stood proudly as she spoke. "Okay, Thunderclan! It is time to attack Lostclan! Warriors, assemble!"  
As the presumed leader finished, her denmates squeaked in approval and started to march over to the elders den. Toaststar awkwardly stared at the kits, and then glanced over at the nursery. Why were these kits told about Lostclan so soon? As he was about to follow the kits, Scotchdrink walked up to the leader. The brown tabby tom glanced awkwardly at the she-cat, the two having not talked in ages. The ginger warrior's fur was a tangled mess, and her eyes looked tired, as she always did after the birth of her kits. Pregnancy had basically ruined the she-cat emotionally, as she didn't really talk much, and she always was tired. Toaststar wasn't even sure that Scotchdrink even talked to her kits anymore.  
"Hey, Toaststar. I need you really quick." She said, dullness in her voice. The leader nodded and followed her out of camp, where they were greeted with Mapleshadow and Waffletooth. Silence filled the air. The former queen looked up at her companion, and lowered her ears. "I... I haven't told them yet..." She murmured. Toaststar's eyes widened and he nodded in understanding.  
The dark brown tabby stared at the two warriors, curiosity in their gazes. He opened his mouth to speak.  
"Um... I know this is sudden, but your mother wanted me to tell you something." The leader spoke calmly, but the conversation in his mind was a mess. Waffletooth blinked and narrowed his eyes. "... That you're our father..?" The older tom immediately jumped back as Scotchdrink hid her face behind her paws. "N-no! Nothing to do with me! But it is about your father!"  
It was Mapleshadow's turn to ask questions. "You know who our father is? Do you? Mom never told us; not that she really told us anything." The she-cat glared at her mother. Scotchdrink lowered her head, and Toaststar stood in front of her to block the judgemental looks from the brother and sister.  
"Yes, I do know. Now if you stop bothering your mother, I'll tell you!"  
The two glared one more time, and looked away from the ginger warrior. Instead, they set their eyes on the Thunderclan leader. "Your father... He um... You weren't meant to be here..." When the two sibling's eyes widened with sadness, Toaststar immediately continued. "Not that you're bad or anything! In fact, you're the only good things that came out of this mess. You see... Your father is Breadclaw." A quiet sobbing sounded behind the tom as he finished, Scotchdrink started to run back to camp with a hurry.  
Silence.  
Mapleshadow was the first one to speak. "That doesn't give Mom the right to basically abandon us. We don't have a father, and she was never there for us! And now we figure out our father is a murderous psychopath who has killed tons of our clanmates! Great, just great!" She screamed, tears running down her face. Waffletooth just remained silent, looking at his pelt with what seemed to be disgust. Toaststar slowly backed away, not knowing how to handle this.

Days passed, and the situation with Scotchdrink and the kits seemed to cease. They still didn't talk at all, but at least they weren't yelling at each other. That's good, right? Toaststar sighed, and curled up into a small ball in his den. A conversation of whispers were heard nearby, and suddenly the tom felt two small weights on his back. Pantherkit's energetic voice echoed through the den. "Hey dad! We're going to sleep with you tonight! Mom can't, since she has to take care of Bootkit's fever." Whitekit sighed as he kneaded his father's pelt, and curled up on top of him, falling fast asleep. Pantherkit eventually went to sleep, but it took a few minutes of running around the den to do so. As the two kits lied asleep on top of his fur, Toaststar happily fell into his dreams.

* * *

 **Hey! It's been a bit! Sorry that this chapter is kinda messy, but I at least wanted a chapter out so I can get the story going again. Not gonna abandon this project like I do every other thing!**


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Six Moons.

Today was the day that Heartburn's kits would become apprentices. Thankfully, Bootkit had lived through his fever and was happily playing with his siblings and Toaststar's kits. The leader smiled as he walked up to the highrock, looking down at his clan in pride. He waited for everyone to be in camp before he called a meeting. All of the cats gathered around, and Ricetooth took his place by Toaststar. Heartburn and Salmoncreek tried their best to keep the kits still and clean them, but it was no use as they broke away from their parents and stared up at their leader with bright eyes.  
Toaststar smiled, and cleared his throat. "Cats of Thunderclan! Today we are gathered here for one of the most important ceremonies, the naming of apprentices! Dancingkit, Bootkit, Tanglekit! You are all six moons of age, and you shall be named!" The kits jumped around in excitement. "Dancingkit, from this day til you become a warrior, you shall be known as Dancingpaw! Ricetooth, you are ready for an apprentice, you shall train Dancingpaw.  
"Bootkit, from this day til you become a warrior, you shall be known as Bootpaw! Hardwhisker, I trust that you will pass down your knowledge onto this apprentice, you shall be Bootpaw's mentor."  
And finally. His eyes lied on Tanglekit, he glanced at Normaltail, and they both nodded in unison. "Tanglekit, you asked Normaltail to become her apprentice, and she has accepted. Tanglekit, from this day til you get your medicine cat name, you shall be known as Tanglepaw. Normaltail, you will be trusted to pass down your knowledge and wisdom onto this apprentice."  
Everybody cheered for the new apprentices of the clan as they met with their new mentors. Toaststar smiled as he stepped down and made his way towards his kits. Pantherkit looked up at her father with wide yellow eyes. "Um... Dad? When will we be apprentices..?" Whitekit looked at his sister as if she knocked her head, and he answered before his father could. "We still have _two_ moons to go, Pantherkit! You should know that!"  
"You don't have to be a jerk about it!"  
"I'm not trying to be! I'm just informing you!"  
Pantherkit hissed and tackled her brother. The two aggressively wrestled in the dirt, but thankfully they didn't use their claws. Toaststar watched in shock as his children fought over one little thing. Was that how he and Breadclaw were? Suddenly, a voice shouted behind him, and the leader found himself watching Timberwolf and Axtail forcing the kits to stop fighting. Toaststar lowered his head and walked back to his den.

Hours passed, and Toaststar still hadn't retreated from his den. He had decided to take a nap, and was too deep in his thoughts to go outside. A paw then nudged him, and the brown tabby turned his head to see Normaltail. "Toaster, what's this all about?" She sighed, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you moping around? Did something happen?" The leader looked at his mate, and sighed. "Pantherkit and Whitekit fought... I feel like it's _my_ fault." Normaltail paused, and nodded. "Toaster, it's not your fault. Kits are kits, and it was just a small fight. They'll learn. I'm going to make them help the elders with ticks though, I found a few scratches on them. Nothing too serious, though." She reassured, lying down next to her mate. "You should calm down. Everything is okay..." Normaltail licked Toaststar's head and lied her head on her paws.

If only Toaststar could say that.

* * *

 **Sorry about the length of this chapter! I really just want to get started on the next few chapters, and plus, nothing too much happened. I'm sure that the next chapter will be the longest chapter in the story! Have a nice day!**


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Time's Up.

Toaststar looked around as he wandered through the forest, his eyes shining in happiness. The territory looked so beautiful this time of year. Flowers were blooming under him paws as he walked, and the leader could heard the birds chirping. He saw prey running around, but he didn't stop to catch any. He just wanted to take in the view. The blue sky had not a single cloud in it, and Toaststar smiled once he caught a glance at the huge lake.  
The tom took a deep breath, and started walking back to camp, hoping to bring others with him to relax and take in the fresh air for the first time in forever.  
Toaststar smiled as he entered Thunderclan camp, he could see his kits running around in the clearing, tackling each other and play-fighting. The leader beamed in pride, and walked over to them. As he strolled down, he could see cats talking and joking and just being alive. Moonshine and Budlight were telling Dancingpaw and Bootpaw stories of old times while Heartburn was teaching Tanglepaw some self defense moves; Scotchdrink, Hardwhisker, and Salmoncreek were talking and play-fighting just like they did as apprentices; Bluelightning, Axtail, Timberwolf, Newsky, and Lizardsneeze were telling stories from all of their original clan's lore. Toaststar felt proud as Timberwolf told the story of how his father became leader, and the stories of leaders before with as much pride as a lion.  
Dollface was complaining as Normaltail took a thorn out of her paw and dressing herbs on it, and Waffletooth and Mapleshadow groomed each other's fur. Toaststar felt kind of bad about the whole interaction with him, Scotchdrink, and the two kits, but surely they would forgive their mother?  
Toaststar sighed and watched as his two small kits run up towards him, trying to tackle up. The two just ended up lying on the ground in defeat. The brown tabby chuckled as Pantherkit quickly jumped up and tackled her father again, only to find herself on the ground. Whitekit sighed as he got up and looked down at his sister, but the white tom-kit smiled and helped the black speckled she-kit up. Pantherkit yawned and set a chain reaction, causing her family to yawn shortly after. Toaststar sighed. "Well... You two should probably take a nap. Come on." He purred, picking up Pantherkit by the scruff and escorting Whitekit to the nursery. Once the two kits were lying down on the moss bed, the leader smiled and curled up by his son and daughter, falling asleep with them.

Toaststar felt like he had been sleeping for only a few seconds as screams filled the air, his red eyes shot open. The brown tabby tom immediately stood up and looked out of the nursery to see a hellstorm in the night. Lostclan and Thunderclan cats fought for their lives, some of Breadclaw's followers looking a few days over six moons. The tom's yowled as his clanmates fought as fiercely as lions, blood falling to the ground.  
Scotchdrink and her brothers were fighting a pack of Lostclanners, a myriad of scratches on every cat. Moonshine and Budlight were fighting off some of the older warriors, looking like young warriors again. Waffletooth, Bootpaw, and Lizardsneeze tag-teamed on a duo of warriors, Bootpaw showing advanced skills despite only being a new apprentice. Newsky, Dollface, and Mapleshadow, along with Dancingpaw, fought near the entrance, blood smeared over where the youngest's eye should be. Bluelightning screamed in anger as he and his daughter crashed into random cats. Ricetooth fought in tears as he fended off Lostclan cats from a weak and bleeding Heartburn. Timberwolf was by his mother and Tanglepaw as they made their way towards the nursery.  
In the chaos, a large figure stood at the entrance. Toaststar's eyes met his, and as if on cue, the two charged at each other. Toaststar clawed into Breadclaw's face. The tom laughed and pinned his brother down. The leader reacted by harshly kicking the Exiled Demon off of him. A cluster of light and dark brown fur clashed as Breadclaw and Toaststar battled, deep wounds in their fur. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Normaltail and her companions fighting cats who had started near the nursery. Desperate to help them and his children, he tried to break away from Breadclaw's claws. Instead, as the large tom was running over to his clanmates, the larger tom pinned down his brother, holding Toaststar's head in the dirt. "You still try and run from me? Pathetic, is it not?" Breadclaw purred, sinking his claws into his brother's shoulders.  
Then it happened, Breadclaw sank his teeth into Toaststar's neck, almost ending his life immediately. Is this how Brightlight felt when she was killed? Weak? Helpless? Toaststar let out a sigh as he drifted off to Starclan, Breadclaw still biting into his neck.

The dark brown tabby gagged as he stood up, a cloudy forest greeting him. He could still feel the wound in his neck, only now it hurt more. Was Breadclaw trying to take more of his lives!? As soon as he tried screaming out, Stevehawk stepped up to his son. The former deputy's eyes were a brilliant yellow, shining like the sun. "Son... I must say that you can't come back to Thunderclan... Not yet."  
"Why not?" Toaststar replied immediately, fear crawling in his voice. Stevehawk let out a sigh. "Your lives are being drained right now. You just lost your second life a few seconds ago." The blood red tom's voice sounded regretful, as if it were his fault. "I wish I could send you back, but you'd need time to regenerate your next life."  
A sudden chill ran down Toaststar's spine. A piece of him now felt missing. "I'm guessing I just lost my third life..?" The tom murmured, and started to tear up as Stevehawk nodded. Another chill. Followed by another. He had only four lives left. "I want to leave this! I want to defend my friends, my family! Not be trapped here!" Toaststar screamed, making his father stagger back slightly. Stevehawk's bright yellow eyes started shedding tears, and he tried to comfort his son. Another chill. "I'm going to die!" Toaststar screamed, sobbing in Stevehawk's fur. Another chill. "It'll be alright! You'll be back there!" Stevehawk tried to comfort the leader, who's vision blurred from all of the tears. "No, I'm not! Breadclaw is going to kill me! I'm going to die! I'm useless!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Another-

"The heir is dead! Retreat!"

Suddenly the Thunderclan formed in front of Toaststar's eyes. The weight on top of him vanished. The gash in his neck started to form over, a deep scar only remaining. The tabby stood up to see Lostclan cats retreating through the entrance, Breadclaw following after them. Toaststar turned around to see blood everywhere, as well as Lostclan corpses. As he looked around, he could see Mapleshadow and Waffletooth standing over a body, who barely moved. The tom rushed over to see the two cats trying to clean Scotchdrink's wounds. The ginger warrior looked like she was mauled by a bear, but she was somehow still living. But barely. "Scotchdrink, please stay! We need warriors, we need you to live!" Mapleshadow screamed, as if she was helping the warrior live. "... Do you really think I'll live, daughter..?" Scotchdrink coughed up blood as she spoke. The two were hesitant to respond. Scotchdrink laughed dryly. "I'd like to apologize for all of my behavior... I just didn't know how to speak to you, and how to raise you right... Guess I would have failed even when I let others raise you."  
The two warriors merely stared down at their dying mother, and lowered their heads. Toaststar tried to walk forwards, but Waffletooth's words stopped him. "If you had tried, you might have gained our respect. But... I'll forgive you just this once." He sighed. Mapleshadow looked hesitant to talk. "... I guess I can forgive you too..."  
And with that, Scotchdrink smiled as she died.  
Toaststar's eyes filled with horror as he witnessed the passing of his old friend. Then a scream rang out, the leader turned to see Heartburn standing over the bloody corpse of her daughter Dancingpaw. The she-cat's eyes were gorged out and her belly was clawed open. Tanglepaw lied helpless as he tried to mend his sister's torn up body together. The leader's red eyes set on his mate as she stood in front of the nursery, blood on her sides and face.  
She was standing over a dead she-cat with half of her face burnt off, the blood leaking out of her onto the ground. "Toaststar... Come here." The grey medicine cat murmured, lowering her head. The dark tabby slowly made his way towards Normaltail and the corpse. "Look closely." She muttered, tears running down her cheeks.  
As Toaststar looked past the burnt face, he began to freeze. Her brown, white, and black fur were is familiar patterns. Her dull red eyes matched his own. The leader sat down, staring at the corpse. Normaltail lied down next to the bleeding she-cat, crying into her cold fur. "Ivykit, what did he do to you..?" The mother cried quietly, as if her daughter would reply. Toaststar lowered his head as he mourned for his lost daughter, for now she was reunited with her brother Stormkit in Starclan. But would she even go to Starclan? The tom decided not to dwell on that question, and he joined his mate in lying next to the corpse while Scotchdrink and Dancingpaw were being buried.

* * *

 **Your basic bitch is back at it with most likely daily chapters! Have a nice day, unlike some characters in this!**


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Anger

Heat burned through Breadclaw's pelt as he angrily stomped through his territory, leaving a print whenever he walked. This was great! Just GREAT! Why is it that every time he tries to take Thunderclan, something has always stopped him! He had even gotten rid of their old leader, and they still remain! Little roaches, that's what they are!  
The large tabby tom hissed as he made his way towards Fourtrees, his fluffy fur on end. Now that his prophecy was broken, and his heir was dead, what was he to do!? He had carved Ivynose into the perfect toy to be the next leader, and that pesky medicine cat just HAD to ruin it! His claws sunk into the great rock as he climbed it.  
As he looked over the clearing, an angry flame erupted in him. Everything up to this has been perfect! He had every clan territory besides Thunderclan, gotten rid of the weak and traitors, formed his legacy, and he had a stable leadership. Now they were all doubting him and they were killing each other to be the next leader! He hissed as he looked around. What if he had taken his actual daughter instead of his gross bloody niece, would the prophecy come true then!? Breadclaw sunk his claws into his paws.  
Suddenly, a sudden power coursed through him, flame erupting from his mouth. The tom screamed, but slowly looked at his bloody paws and smiled wickedly. He hadn't managed to get this power to work for AGES, and how it's here...  
The leader laughed as he took out all of his guns, setting them in a pile under him. Breadclaw cackled as he stood on top of his pile, now a greater view of the world around him.  
Using all of the strength he had, an inferno erupted around him, running down to the grass. The chain reaction started, and suddenly the beautiful forest around him had turned into a blazing wildfire. As the tom cackled, lava poured out of his mouth, flowing down the rock and into the soil. If he was going to lose, he was making sure he was taking Thunderclan with him to the loser pit. Breadclaw screamed as more fire erupted, yet the leader couldn't feel a bit of it. "Firestar, do you see me! This is you! This is me! This is us!" His voice seemed to grow more insane as time passed.  
He could hear the screams of others as he stood on the great rock. Perfect. Breadclaw tried to laugh, but started to choke. As he coughed what was stuck in his throat, he saw a black liquid. Gasoline. The tom started to cackle more, but stopped as he started to feel hot. He was overheating. Well, good.  
Breadclaw screeched as gasoline ran down from his mouth to his fur. His fur felt like it was being torn off and his skin felt like he was turning into a roasted pig. His stomach gave out and he started to vomit, gasoline painting were he stood. The tom finally gave his last screech as he burned alive with his sins. 


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 Run.

It was completely silent as the next few hours passed for Thunderclan. Every cat exchanged melancholy expressions as they buried their dead. Heartburn was the most verbal out of all of them, crying loudly as Moonshine and Budlight carried her daughter to be buried. Salmoncreek tried his best to calm his mate down, but she couldn't listen, her thoughts dragged her from reality.  
The two elders seemed extremely devastated as they helped with the burial, and they had the right to be. The couple had lost both a daughter and a granddaughter in one night. Toaststar, Normaltail, and Timberwolf were the only ones who stayed to mourn for Ivykit, or what name she had before she was killed. Pantherkit and Whitekit had tried to stay up late to mourn with them, but they soon felt drowsy and went to bed.  
Toaststar sighed as he set his head on Normaltail's shoulder. Timberwolf lied down by his sister's side, nudging the warrior's face. Toaststar had thought about the half of her face had been burned off, and the several scars along her pelt. Was this what happened to her in Lostclan What Hell did she have to live through Why was she kept alive when Breadclaw had twisted and managled Stormkit into a tangled mess of a corpse Then, a scream from Newsky came, but the sound of thousands of twigs snapping drowned out her voice. Toaststar looked up in horror at the forest to see a monstrous wildfire looming over the Thunderclan cats. Everyone screamed and ran around, trying to figure out what to do. The brown tabby looked over at the nursery, thinking over what they could do. They could head for the lake, but the fire would burn them to a crisp. The leader hesitated at what he was going to order, but if they didn't act first thing, they're gonna die.  
Thunderclan! To the mountains! Now, gogogogo! The tom shouted, pushing cats in the right direction. He watched as Normaltail tried to carry her daughter's corpse with her, but Toaststar stopped her hesitantly. I'm sorry, I want to bury her as well, but we need to leave. Now. He ordered, pushing his mate towards the fleeing cats. He watched as Timberwolf carried his siblings, Whitekit in his jaws and Pantherkit on his back. Toaststar blanked out as he watched his son run towards the evacuating group of cats.  
The tom did a role call of everyone. Lizardsneeze, Ricetooth, Newsky, Dollface, Hardwhisker, Salmoncreek, Bootpaw, Tanglepaw, Normaltail, Bluelightning, Axtail, Timberwolf, Budlight, Moonshine, Waffletooth, Mapleshadow, and Pantherkit and Whitekit with their brother. Where the heck was Heartburn Toaststar frantically looked around, and ran from the group toutside of camp, where Dancingpaw and Scotchdrink had been buried. Sure enough, the pale ginger warrior was sleeping by her daughter's grave. Heartburn! We need to go, now! He screamed at his mentor, but the she-cat couldn't hear him over the flames. A giant tree suddenly caught on fire, and Toaststar knew he couldn't stay long. But as he stepped forwards to help the she-cat, a flaming branch fell in between the two, blocking the leader's views of Heartburn. He spent a moment frozen in fear and mourning, but he forced himself to escape along with the group.  
Everyone was running, running from the only home they had known. Toaststar didn't know if they would ever return, but if this is how far Breadclaw was going to go if it was his fault, the leader didn't want any more deaths due to them being stubborn. They were going to have to relocate. The dark tabby returned to his fleeing group, making his way through the burning area around them. There were a few times when somecat's tail or a patch of fur would cat on fire, but everyone helped put it out before it did real damage. Once they were in the clear, everyone took a long while to just breath.  
Normaltail and Tanglepaw checked everyone's wounds, and tried the best they could to help the burns with wet moss and messy cobwebs. It wasn't much, but it was enough for the group to keep moving. Toaststar looked up in the direction they were going. It was far from Lostclan and his brother, and it was where they would start their new nation.  
They were going to the mountains.

* * *

"Daily uploads"  
HAHAHAHHAHAHA  
Anyways, I finally finished (rushed) this chapter and my friend suggested that I should probably update the alliances. I'm just gonna do Thunderclan, since the other three clans have died out completely to Lostclan, and I'm not forcing myself to come up with stupid names for Lostclan right off the bat.

 **THUNDERCLAN.**  
Leader. Toaststar. Dark brown tabby with dark amber eyes. Mate to Normaltail, brother of Breadclaw, and father to Timberwolf, Ivynose (Deceased), Stormkit (Deceased), Pantherkit, and Whitekit.  
Deputy. Ricetooth. White tom with brown marks and green eyes. Mate to Paleale (deceased).  
Medicine cat. Normaltail, Grey she-cat with green eyes and white underbelly. Mate to Toaststar. (See Toaststar for kits.)  
Medicine cat apprentice. Tanglepaw. Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.  
Warrior. Salmoncreek. Dark red tabby tom with green eyes. Mate to Heartburn (deceased). Father to Tanglepaw, Bootpaw, and Dancingpaw (deceased).  
Warrior. Hardwhisker. White tom with grey tabby patches and blue eyes.  
Warrior. Newsky. Cream she-cat with brown points and green eyes. Mate to Lizardsneeze; mother to Barrybee (deceased), Robbierot (deceased), and Dollface. Former Riverclanner.  
Warrior. Lizardsneeze. Pitch black tom with pink eyes. Mate to Newsky; father to (see Newsky). Former Windclanner.  
Warrior. Dollface. Pale brown, white, and grey calico she-cat with pink eyes. Daughter to Newsky and Lizardsneeze.  
Warrior. Waffletooth. Light brown tom with brown patches and blue eyes.  
Warrior. Mapleshadow. Light ginger she-cat with dark brown patches around her amber eyes.  
Warrior. Bluelightning. Grey-blue tom with yellow eyes. Former mate of Tiredcoffee (deceased), and father to Axtail and Honeypaw (deceased). Former Windclanner.  
Warrior. Axtail. Pitch black she-cat with brown eyes. Mate to Timberwolf.  
Warrior. Timberwolf. Light brown tom with grey patches. Mate to Axtail.  
Apprentice. Bootpaw. Dark red tom with green eyes. Apprentice to Hardwhisker.  
Kit. Pantherkit. Dark grey she-kit with darker speckles and yellow eyes.  
Kit. Whitekit. Pure white tom with amber eyes.  
Elder. Budlight. Dark ginger tabby tom with white underbelly. Mate to Moonshine; father to Salmoncreek, Hardwhisker, Paleale (deceased), and Scotchdrink (deceased).  
Elder. Moonshine. Multi-grey she-cat with a white moon on her forehead and blue eyes. Mate to Budlight; see Budlight for kits.

 **DECEASED**

Plumpaw. Purple she-cat with amber eyes. Fox attack.  
Brightlight. Cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Former mate of Stevehawk. Mother to Breadclaw (deceased) and Toaststar. Killed by Breadclaw.  
Bloodclaw. White tom with red paws and yellowred eyes. Brother to Stevehawk. Breadclaw.  
Llamablaze. Brown she-cat with yellow eyes. Sister to Monkeytail and Goodstar. Breadclaw.  
Stevehawk. Red tom with dark red eyes. Former mate of Brightlight. Father to Breadclaw (deceased) and Toaststar. Breadclaw.  
Paleale. Cream tom with grey spots and blue eyes. Mate to Ricetooth. Lostclan mob.  
Shiningbeauty. Grey she-cat with blonde highlights and green eyes. Mate to Goodstar. Mother to Normaltail, Ricetooth, and Plumpaw (deceased).  
Tiredcofffe. Dark brown she-cat with white swirls and green eyes. Mate to Bluelightning. Mother to Axtail and Honeypaw (deceased). Lostclan Tournament.  
Honeypaw. Small golden-brown she-cat with light amber eyes. Lostclan Tournament.  
Barrybee. Black and yellow tom with green eyes. Lostclan mob.  
Robbierot. Black and purple tom with pink eyes. Lostclan mob.  
Goodstar. Brown tom with grey underbelly and yellow eyes. Mate to Shiningbeauty. Father to Normaltail, Ricetooth, and Plumpaw (deceased). All of Lostclan.  
Dancingpaw. Pale cream she-cat with red spots and amber eyes. Lostclan attack.  
Scotchdrink. Ginger she-cat with white spots and blue eyes. Former fling with Breadclaw. Mother of Mapleshadow and Waffletooth. Lostclan attack.  
Ivynose. Dark brown, black, and white calico with red eyes and half a burned face. Killed by Normaltail.  
Breadclaw. Light brown tabby with bluish-green eyes. Flings with multiple she-cats, like Scotchdrink. Father of multiple kits, like Mapleshadow and Waffletooth. Burned to death from overuse of power.  
Heartburn. Cream she-cat with a bit of ginger on her chest and blue eyes. Mate to Salmoncreek. Mother of Dancingpaw (deceased), Bootpaw, and Tanglepaw. Burned to death.  
Almost all of Windclan. Lostclan invasion.  
Almost all of Riverclan. Lostclan invasion.  
All of Shadowclan. Lostclan invasion.


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: On The Run.

Toaststar breathed heavily as he trailed behind his clan. Their heads were forced to hang high as they trailed up the rocky mountains. Toaststar had silently made it his job to look after every cat and make sure nobody fell or got hurt at all. Pantherkit had joined him, her usual kit energy faded from her eyes as she slowly walked by her father. The tall brown tabby sighed and coughed as they climbed higher, the clan growing slower by the moment.  
"Thunderclan! We should settle down for the night!" Ricetooth suddenly shouted, startling the leader. Toaststar and his daughter watched as the deputy lead Thunderclan to a nearby cave. Whitekit and Normaltail slowly made their way towards their family and smiled. "Hey, Pan!" Whitekit purred, playfully batting his sister. The speckled grey she-kit smiled weakly and coughed. Normaltail's eyes filled with a hint of worry. "... Come on."  
All of Thunderclan quickly made their dens in the large cave. Hardwhisker and Salmoncreek sat protectively over the two elders, forcing their parents to get some sleep. Tanglepaw and Bootpaw shivered with anxiety in a corner, Dollface curled up around them. Newsky, Ricetooth, and Bluelightning volunteered to go on patrol and hunt, along with Axtail, Timberwolf, and Lizardsneeze. Normaltail frantically looked over the herbs she had scavaged in the fire while Whitekit and Pantherkit chatted nearby. Toaststar merely walked around, checking on everyone. Every cat he checked on had a look of lost hope. This fire was the final straw for them.  
Breadclaw had won. There were no clans to fight. No bloodshed. No half-clanners. Just one clan who worked in unity and could work together. But at what cost?  
Toaststar finished his round of the cave and slowly trotted back to his two kits. Whitekit looked up at his father and nodded. The leader smiled lightly. Whitekit was a smart kid. He wasn't strong physically, but he was mentally if he could be so calm in this situation. Pantherkit, on the other hand, was lying on the ground, shivering. He didn't blame her. Toaststar looked over at Normaltail, and beckoned her to come over. The medicine cat coughed and slowly got up from her herbs, walking over to her mate and kits. The two parents weakly shared a smile and lied down by their son and daughter, desperate for some sleep. As the four started to fall asleep, Toaststar looked over at the entrance.  
His eldest son, Timberwolf, was standing at the entrance, carrying two large voles. The light brown and grey tom had grown up so sad and broken, but now he looked proud. Ever since he had met Axtail, Timberwolf had just improved as a warrior and as a cat in general. The black she-cat had really helped him through those times, and she will now. Toaststar smiled brightly, proud of his son and his mate.  
The brown tabby drifted off to sleep soon after.

* * *

Brightness awaken the tom. As Toaststar opened his eyes, he was greeted with the territory of Starclan. "Oh lord..." He murmured. Had he died in his sleep? It might have been at the fire. Toaststar lowered his ears as he realized he now had one life left. He expected to be greeted by Stevehawk or anyone else, but all he was greeted with was a shocked voice. "Wowie! What is this place?" The brown tabby turned around and flinched as he saw Pantherkit at his paws. His red eyes widened as he realized what was happening.  
"Pantherkit, can you see me?"  
"Oh, hey dad! Can you tell me what this place is?"  
Smoke was coming out of the kit's mouth, and soon Toaststar found smoke coming out of his mouth as well. The smoke. The smoke from the fire.  
They had inhaled it.  
Toaststar slowly fell to the ground, starting to cry. His poor daughter was dead and she didn't even know it. "Dad? Are you okay? Do I have to go get mom? Where is she, anyways?" The speckled she-kit looked around, audible worry in her voice.  
"Your mother isn't here, I'm afraid.."  
Toaststar peered up to see a tall brown and grey tom. The wings of Starclan on his back were folded and majestic in the light. "Oh, who are you?" Pantherkit backed away slightly in fear. Toaststar slowly got up and stared at the Starclan spirit. Goodstar looked him right in the eyes. "I'm sorry this happened, there's nothing we can do. For both the girl and the fire."  
And with that, the world of Starclan started to fade from Toaststar's view. The last image in his head before he awoke was wings appearing on his daughter's body, and her beautiful yellow eyes becoming transparent.

* * *

"Pantherkit! Pan! Please wake up!"  
Whitekit's cries were the first thing that Toaststar heard, the leader immediately stood up and looked down at his son. Whitekit was crying and shaking the cold corpse of his sister. Normaltail was nowhere to be seen. Everyone else was slowly waking up. Timberwolf was sitting sadly by his younger sister's side, grooming her fur lightly. Toaststar looked down at Pantherkit. The once so happy and energetic kit was now just a cold dull corpse. Both depression and fury rose up in Toaststar's chest. He was angry at many things. At Starclan, at the fire, at Breadclaw, everything. Tears ran down his face as he walked off, wanting to be alone to himself. Maybe he could work out his emotions by himself.  
It probably won't work. It never has.


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Final Hours

The days after Pantherkit's death had been hard for Toaststar to handle. The leader found himself distancing himself from the others, even little Whitekit. He just simply let Ricetooth take over most of the work.  
Normaltail was working harder than ever with Tanglepaw and her work. She constantly ran out of the temporary camp, looking for herbs to help with everyone's breathing and such. She and Toaststar barely even talked.  
Timberwolf had made it his job to care for Whitekit, as he and Axtail watched over him and his needs. The white kit had gone into a state of depression over the loss of his sister. The clan didn't really bother him about it, they mainly all just murmured a quick 'stay strong' or 'I'm sorry' if they passed the grieving kit.  
Toaststar sighed as he looked over the cliffs, the birds soaring in the air. He looked down, and observed the rocks below. A sudden warmth rose by his side, and he turned his head. Sitting beside him was a calico she-cat with transparent red eyes. She merely just stared at him as Toaststar jumped back in alarm. The she-cat blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "I-Ivykit..?" He murmured, his red gaze meeting hers. The spirit just shrugged, flicking her ears. Ivykit suddenly stood up and broke into a sprint, running up the mountains.  
"Wait!" The tom screamed, running after his deceased daughter. Toaststar desperately rushed through the mountains, jumping over rocks and gaps. After what seemed like forever, Ivykit finally stopped, and turned to a small cave opening. Toaststar immediately stopped himself and stared at the opening, then back at the spirit. Just as he was about to go in, distant screams were heard.  
Thunderclan.  
"What the-!? Ivy-!" Just as he turned to the spirit, she was gone. Toaststar hissed to himself and started running back down the mountains. The only problem was that he couldn't really remember where he was going. But as the screams grew louder, the tom slowly made his way back to camp. But just as he reached Thunderclan, a rush of wind brushed against his side. Before he could process what was happening, Normaltail was shouting and running after something, shouting curses at the top of her lungs. Timberwolf and Axtail quickly followed her.  
"LET GO OF MY SON, YOU MAGGOTEATER!"  
The medicine cat's curse immediately set Toaststar to turn and run behind the other three. As he caught up to them, his eyes filled with horror. The four were chasing after an eagle, with Whitekit bleeding at it's talons.  
Normaltail was crying as she ran up front, with Timberwolf just shouting nonsense. Axtail merely stayed quiet, focusing on the bird. Toaststar cried out as the four were reaching a gap. "Guys, stop!" He shouted. Everyone stopped except Normaltail, who just started to run faster. Toaststar shared a look of horror with Timberwolf and ran after his mate and son.  
As the grey she-cat closed in on the gap, she made no stopping points. She just took the leap of faith across the gap. The she-cat landed harshly on the edge of the other side, and she kept going. Toaststar paused, took a running head start, and soon was again running after the eagle with Normaltail.  
Finally, after two miles of running, the eagle soared off into the sunset, Whitekit crying out in terror. Everything started to fade to black around the leader, screeches of each death he had witnessed ringing in his head. Brightlight's mute scream as his brother viciously killed her filled his head. The gunshot that killed Stevehawk seemed to seize his chest. Pantherkit's mere image brought sadness to his soul. Every cat he had watched die suddenly screamed at him all at once, their voices blocking out Normaltail's crying and Timberwolf's shouts.  
"You didn't save us!"  
"You left us!"  
"I trusted you and you failed!"  
"You're a failure!"  
"You caused this."  
Toaststar slowly started to weep and he fell to the ground. His breath shuttered and he looked like a dying corpse. The screams started to grow louder, and more distorted. He couldn't do it. He had failed. He should have died long ago.

And then everything stopped. The screams, the crying, everything. Toaststar opened his eyes and he found himself alone on a cloud. He slowly grew calm. As he stood up, he could see the friendly faces of his life. Stevehawk. Goodstar. Stormkit. Ivykit. Pantherkit. Scotchdrink. Everyone. They were calm and happy. It was hard to imagine that just a few moments ago they seemed to scream his sanity away.  
His father smiled, and waved. Pantherkit beamed and greeted her father with a flap of her wings. Toaststar quickly ran up to join them. But as he embraced his former friends, he started to fall. As he plummeted, the familiar faces soared down, following him in his free fall.  
Memories started to appear in his mind.

"Hey, Breadkit! Wait up!" Toastkit shouted as he ran after his brother, his short kit legs dragging in the dirt. "Come on, mousetail! We don't have all day!" His brother shouted after him, running through the brambles. The dark tabby tom sighed and finally caught up with the fluffy kit. Breadkit was sitting by the large lake, staring at his reflection. Toastkit slowly walked up and sat by him.  
"Why are we here again?"  
"To see the lake, duh!"  
The two stayed quiet, looking across the lake in awe. Toastkit lowered his ears and turned his head towards Breadkit. "Bro, do you think of the future?"  
"Of being the best leader ever? Of course!"  
"... No, of just living. How will the clan be when we're older? We'll have families, and probably won't get to see each other a lot."  
"That's never gonna happen."  
"I think it will... You don't seem to care about me too much already..."  
"But I do! Trust me, I'd do anything for you!"  
Toastkit looked up at the sky, and sighed. "You don't seem that way..." Breadkit fluffed up his fur, and sighed. "Trust me, bro. Some day, I'll make you believe I care. I'll unite the clans, and make sure you are deputy when I'm leader." The bigger kit smiled, and the dark tabby couldn't help but smile back. That was only just a dream, that'd probably never happen to a kit like him.  
"Okay... Whatever you say..."

Toaststar continued to fall, happy images of his life appearing before him. Images of him, Normalpaw, and Monkeytail laughing together. Training with Heartburn. His new name of Toastfire. Stevehawk coming into his life. Normaltail and him becoming mates. Their first litter. His new rank as deputy. His new name of Toaststar. Those eight moons of peace. The second litter. Normaltail, Toaststar, Pantherkit, Whitekit, and Timberwolf cuddling together. All the happy memories made Toaststar feel sad somehow.  
Suddenly, everything paused. He collapsed harshly onto the rocks, but he felt no pain.  
His breath halted for a moment before seizing the air around him. He would of continued this if it hadn't been for a small familiar murmur. "… It's time."  
Tears ran down onto the rocks as his breathing suddenly stopped. He choked on the air and dirt for a few moments. He suddenly stopped, his body becoming eerily still. Everything around him grew dark, but then there was a light.  
It was Starclan.  
They were welcoming him. 


End file.
